Beauty and the Beast
by Deep-Within-the-Labyrinth
Summary: Sarah reads to Toby of the Labyrinth, Toby makes an accidental wish, and Jareth comes to collect. Out of fear for her brother Sarah makes a deal, and is carried away to the Labyrinth, where nothing is as it seems...not even a Goblin King. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a story that I started awhile ago after watching the French version of Beauty and the Beast. This is supposed to happen instead of Sarah's adventure through the Labyrinth. My goal is to make Sarah humanize Jareth but I am trying to maintain the devilishness that is Jareth. Please realize that I do not own any of the character's from the Labyrinth, all of which belong to Jim Henson.

**P.S.: **Also please keep in mind that this story is rated M. The content contains language and sexual language, if either of these things offend you please do not read. Please R&R! And I openly welcome constructive critisim, but please be polite. Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.

**Beauty and the Beast**

A story from the Labyrinth

**Chapter One**

"Sarah!" screamed her stepmother Karen in her usual high pitched voice.

Sarah cringed, God how she hated that voice, "Yes?" asked Sarah walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"We're going to go to the movies. I need you to watch Toby for us tonight." said Karen crossing her arms.

"But…I was supposed to go to my friends house tonight and—" began Sarah only to have her stepmother cut her off.

"I don't care! We don't demand much from you Sarah and I expect you to pitch in when I need you to!" snapped her stepmother arching her eyebrow in a challenging manner.

Sarah sighed, there was no point in arguing, and her stepmother would raise hell and try to drag her father into it if she opposed her. Shutting her mouth and grinding her teeth she managed to give her stepmother a tight controlled nod.

"Good I'm glad you agree." sneered her stepmother.

"What time are you leaving?" asked Sarah taking a deep breath.

"In about an hour, oh, and I'll need you to feed Toby too." added her stepmother as an after thought.

"Alright…" sighed Sarah defeated.

An hour later Sarah stood at the door watching her father and stepmother walk down the driveway to their car. She gave a half-hearted wave and watched them drive away. Shaking her head she stepped back into the house, now to feed her little brother. She sighed, her little brother was truly a sweet boy, but he could be very difficult when he wanted to be, especially when Karen babied him.

"Toby?" she asked as she started up the stairs.

"Sarah?" he returned coming out of his room, his teddy bear Lancelot in tow.

"Are you ready to eat? Mom and Dad just left so you're stuck with me kiddo." said Sarah smiling affectionately.

"Where did they go?" asked Toby sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"They went out to see a movie, they'll probably stop off and have dinner too." said Sarah picking Toby up and walking down the stairs.

"Sarah! Put me down!" giggled Toby as his face broke out into an adorable smile.

"Okay! Okay! Here you go." laughed Sarah setting Toby down at the base of the stairs.

"Lancelot is hungry!" said Toby holding up his teddy bear for his sister to see.

"Oh is he now?" chuckled Sarah grinning.

"Yes! He's starving!" said Toby, who for emphasis grabbed his stomach and made a face.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" asked Sarah trying to look as serious as possible.

"Feed him! Feed him!" said Toby pushing Lancelot into her arms.

"Well what does Lancelot want to eat?" asked Sarah smiling and ruffling his hair.

"Hmm….He wants pizza!" shouted Toby jumping up and down.

"Pizza huh? Well I guess pizza it is then, we can't have him starve now can we?" teased Sarah.

"Yay! Pizza!" shouted Toby jumping up and down.

After Sarah, Toby, and Lancelot finished eating the pizza she cleaned up and threw the paper plates away, putting the leftover pizza in the fridge for later. When she walked back into the sitting room she found Toby curled up on the floor Lancelot in one hand and his other hand's thumb in his mouth, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Are you ready for bed?" asked Sarah bending down next to the little boy.

Rather than speak he merely nodded his head in a silent conformation.

"Well then let's get you to bed sweetheart." She said bending down and gently cradling him in her arms.

She carried him up the stairs and placed him down on his bed. Once he was securely tucked in she began to walk towards the door.

"Sarah wait!" cried out Toby distressed.

"What is it Toby?" asked Sarah pausing at the door.

"I want a story…" he whined.

"What story do you want to hear Toby?"

"The one about the goblins, and the king and the princess!" squealed Toby sitting up suddenly energetic.

"Alright let me go get the book." sighed Sarah walking towards her bedroom to get her old copy of The Labyrinth. She located the book on her shelf and began to walk back to her brother's room. For some reason this was his favorite bedtime story, it had been hers as well she used to read it all the time, in fact there was once a time when she was little when she refused to read anything but that book. As she walked back into his room she found him sitting on the edge of his bed in anticipation.

She sat down next to him and pulled him into her lap, smiling at his focus, she began the story.

"….and then the King kissed his princess and they lived happily ever after, 'the end'." finished Sarah taking him off her lap and tucking him back into bed.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think goblins really exist?" asked the little boy inquisitively.

"I don't know, but anything is possible, now go to sleep." sighed Sarah giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sarah." yawned the little boy, who was already drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Toby, sleep well." whispered Sarah as she quietly walked out of the room turning off his light and closing the door as she went.

"I wish I could meet goblins…" sighed Toby as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and lightning flashed through the sky. As Sarah was walking to her room the power shut off.

"Damn…"she muttered to herself as she placed her hand on the wall. Without warning there was a loud crash and lightning again flashed through the sky. Upon hearing the crash Sarah began to rush back to Toby's room. Once she was at the door she tried the switch only to find that it was still not working.

"Toby?" she whispered into the darkness.

Silence enveloped her words; she squinted trying to make out the figure of her little brother in the room.

"Toby are you all right sweetheart?" asked Sarah, who took another step into the room. Again she received no response. By this point her worry had turned to dread, where was he? Suddenly another burst of lightning flashed through the sky. This time however it lit up his room and Sarah saw a tall figure standing in front of the window.

"Who are you?" she gasped taking a step backwards.

"That is not important." said the stranger adjusting the gloves on his hands.

"Like hell it's not! What do you want?" snapped Sarah looking for a possible weapon.

"I have come for the child." stated the stranger very calmly.

"No." snarled Sarah holding her ground.

"You wished him to me…I have come to claim him." The stranger insisted.

"I did no such thing!" retorted Sarah indignantly.

"I would not be here if you had not, now stop wasting my time! Give me the child!" commanded the figure.

"Never." Growled Sarah.

Without warning she suddenly found herself pinned up against the wall, the figure a few feet away. She struggled against the invisible hold, but was unable to break free.

"I ask you again, where is the child?" asked the man in a dangerously low voice.

Sarah shrugged and jerked her head away from the figure's, choosing to stare at the wall instead.

"Fine have it your way…" hissed the stranger as he suddenly conjured up a orb in one of his hands. Sarah's eyes widened in shock and horror, this was no average kidnapper. Who was he?

"You leave Sarah alone!" came the earnest voice of a child.

The stranger stopped and turned around to see a small boy standing before him.

"Excuse me?" asked the stranger in a disbelieving voice.

"You leave my sister alone!" insisted the little boy.

"Run Toby!" screamed Sarah who began struggling against the invisible grip again.

"Sarah?" cried the little boy terrified.

"Toby!"

The stranger watched the exchange between the two siblings with mild interest. The girl was going to try to fight him, if he took her brother. That thought made him chuckle, there was no way that little girl would be able to stop him. With that thought he reached for the little boy, only to have him dart away from him.

"Come Toby, your sister wished you away. Come with me and I'll take you to a place where no one will wish you were gone…" said the stranger reaching a hand out towards the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy choked out through his sobs.

"I am the Goblin King." stated the stranger in a haughty tone.

"Impossible…" whispered Sarah, who suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"I assure you I am very real." sneered the Goblin King.

"Then my wish did come true!" cried Toby, who was suddenly very excited.

"Your 'wish'?" asked the Goblin King confused.

"I wished I could meet goblins!" said the little boy jumping up and down.

"_You_ did?" asked the king shocked.

"Toby!" cried Sarah concerned, if the story was true he would still try to take her brother away.

"Well, I must say, this is one of the most unusual collections that I have ever had." said the Goblin King, amusement laced his voice.

"Collections?" asked Sarah confused.

"Yes, I have come for the boy, no matter his reasons I cannot return empty handed, he did wish himself away after all." snorted the Goblin King.

"Release me!" snapped Sarah.

"And if I do, what are you going to do?" asked the king in an amused voice.

"Kick your arse!" snapped Sarah struggling again. There was no way he was going to take her little brother away, not if she had any say in the matter.

"That I fear is not much incentive for me to cooperate with you." chuckled the Goblin King. This woman was turning out to be far more amusing than he would have ever suspected.

"Let me go!" screamed Sarah frustrated.

"You will be released from that spell as soon as young Toby and I have left." said the Goblin King, who looked over at the small boy.

"No! You can't have Toby!" screamed Sarah.

"I have already told you that I cannot return empty handed." growled the Goblin King.

"Take me instead!" sobbed Sarah.

"What?" asked the dumbfounded Goblin King.

"Me for him…" cried Sarah.

"You would do that?" asked the king still trying to comprehend what was going on in her head.

"If you leave him here and never try to take him again." said Sarah fighting the tears in her eyes.

"You would have to stay forever, there would be no leaving…ever." finished the Goblin King.

"What would you do to me?" asked Sarah, her voice cracking by the end of the question.

"Whatever I wished! Anything that I wanted…" the Goblin King trailed off suggestively. "Are you still willing to go? To give up everything?" sneered the Goblin King.

"…Yes…" whispered Sarah.

"What?"

"I said yes!" snapped Sarah.

"Very well then, you have a deal, you in exchange for the boy, although I do think your family is getting the better deal..." said the Goblin King, who suddenly reached for her. Sarah shut her eyes and flinched. When she opened her eyes again everything was dark.

"Hello?" she whispered.

Silence answered her call. She moved to stand, but found herself shackled. There was metal encircling both of her wrists and ankles. Panic began to sweep through her. Where was she? What was going on?

"So Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken…" a voice chuckled in the darkness. At the sound of his voice she felt herself grow nauseous.

"Where am I?" asked Sarah, panic lacing her words.

"Welcome to your new home…" he whispered, his voice suddenly in her ear. She tried to jerk away, but found herself unable to move.

"Now, now, you wouldn't be trying to go back on your word, would you Sarah?" asked the Goblin King huskily.

"W—What?" gulped Sarah.

"Anything I wanted…I believe those were the terms…"

Sarah swallowed the bile that rose in her throat; if she went back on her word he would probably go back to her house and take Toby away.

"You're right…" whispered Sarah trying hard to conceal her fear, "Do your worst…" she tilted her head up in a defiant manner. Even if she could not see him, she had the distinct feeling that he was watching her every move.

"My worst hmm…my dear I am afraid you don't give me much credit. Who says that this needs to be unpleasant?" asked the Goblin King, trying to hide the smile that was beginning in his eyes and traveling to his mouth. She was very stubborn, and it was proving to be most entertaining. He would have fun teasing and tormenting her, he realized. Again he reached for her, she was shackled so there was no danger to his person should she suddenly want to try and go back on her word. As he brushed her arm with his gloved hand he felt her tense but ignored it, his hands traveling to her shoulders and slipping beneath her shirts collar. Still she did not struggle, she was proving to be true to her word, and it was becoming most vexing. He took a step closer to her wrapped one of his arms around her waist to anchor her to him.

He had never wanted to attempt to have a woman become his equal so when she offered to exchange herself for her brother not only was he surprised, he was also very hesitant. With children it was an easy enough problem to solve, once they adapted to life here, they were given to a family where they would be loved and cherished. But with this human girl it was different, she was far too old to be placed in a family, and on top of that it had been a direct bargain with him, therefore she was now his responsibility. Hence why a part of him kept hoping that she would go back on her word, because if she did, he would be able to return her to her world above and instead have only to worry about where to place her younger brother.

He waited until she relaxed slightly before he proceeded further. The minute he felt her relax slightly he then tugged on her shirt collar, causing her shirt to vanish from her person. He heard her sharp intake of breath and waited for her to try to go back on her word, but again he was disappointed, she remained tense but other than that she did nothing. Again he gave a pregnant pause before he continued. Stepping in front of her he gently took her head in his hands and tilted it up, exposing her throat to him.

"Don't move…" he whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver and nod mutely.

"Good." He added as his hands slid down to her waist. "Then let's begin." He whispered against her skin. Without waiting for her to move he knelt in front of her. He pressed his lips to her navel and began to lick a trail from her stomach up towards her chest. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he moved and he fought the smirk that was displayed across his lips.

Sarah tried to remain still, but she found it difficult to remain so as she felt his lips pressed against her skin. She wanted to be as far away from his touch as humanly possible, but at the moment it seemed as if this was to be her fate. She hadn't even seen his face. Back in Toby's room he had remained in the shadows, and now they were in complete darkness. Her thoughts were deterred when she felt him pause, his lips hovering over her heart. Without warning she felt her skin burn, and could not fully silence the whimper of pain that emitted from her, and then just as quickly it was gone. Before she could even find the words to question him and his motives she felt a shirt reappear and her shackles release.

"There is a room prepared for you in the castle…" he said, and suddenly she stood inside a large dirty throne room.

She frantically glanced around looking for any signs of the villainous Goblin King, but saw none. Before she could think to move though a small horde of goblins tumbled into the room, all of them focused on her. She gulped and took a tentative step back, small or not there were still more of them then there was of her and they _were_ armed. However before she could turn to flee the room she felt a stirring in the air behind her, and she quickly spun around to be confronted with none other than the Goblin King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and giving me feedback. Please continue to R&R! Also I agree I AM making Jareth an ass lol. At least for now...anyways please let me know what you think. Also please remember that this story is rated M, and that no matter how much I dream about him, i do not own Jareth or any of the characters from The Labyrinth. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I will try to update again soon. If not before the holidays, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!\

**Chapter Two**

Sarah gasped and quickly back-peddled, trying to move away from the intimidating man, but her movements were halted by the multitude of goblins pressed up against her legs. The throne room was badly lit casting its occupants and King into shadow-like figures making it impossible to clearly see _anything_.

"Pretty lady…" mumbled one reaching out to touch her leg.

"Is Lady here for King?" asked another one jumping up onto her shoulder.

"W—What?" asked Sarah dumbfounded.

"Lady be Kingy's?" asked the goblin on her shoulder.

"Yes, you cretins. She is _mine._" purred the King who was looking at her suggestively.

The throne room was suddenly filled with numerous shouts and hollers from the goblins, whom now seemed to be even more fascinated by her. Before she could contradict his argument or make a run from the room the Goblin King stepped forward and took hold of her arm, and began to haul her out of the room and down one of the multiple corridors. As she glanced up at him she was irritated that she could make out no more of his face then any of the previous attempts, as it was that the candles that lined the walls gave everything a very dim glow.

"Come, I'll show you to your room…" mumbled the King.

They passed a series of chamber doors, followed by an alarming number of stairs, before they finally reached the end of the hall, at which there was a massive set of doors. Sarah glanced at the doors, and then back at the King who for all intensive purposes seemed to be content to watch her as she stood there unmoving.

"This is your chamber…I will be here at six tomorrow morning to go over what is to be expected of you, so I suggest you get some rest while you can." sneered the Goblin King before dropping her arm and beginning to stride back down the corridor.

"Wait! Goblin King, what about my brother…is he safe?" asked Sarah hesitantly.

"I upheld my end of the bargain; the child was left in the Human Realm, I put him to sleep until your family returned." replied the King turning to glance at her.

"Won't my family wonder where I am?" asked Sarah.

"No, to them it was as if you never existed. Only the child will remember you…" sighed the Goblin King in exasperation.

"Oh…" Sarah stood there shocked, the reality sinking in that she would never be returned home. Suddenly she began to feel very nauseous—she was trapped in this place with _him. _

Dazedly she began to walk towards her bedroom doors, unsure of what the rest of her life was going to hold in store for her.

"Oh and Precious, one more thing—should the idea of escaping cross your mind, I would suggest you ignore it. You have been marked, your life is mine. Should you run—I will chase you, should you hide—I will find you, and should you test my patience—I will punish you. Trust me Sarah you would not like to find out how cruel I can be…" the Goblin King let the statement trail off as he turned around and once again began walking down the corridor, before vanishing completely.

Sarah shuddered and turned back to the doors in front of her. As it stood it appeared as if she had just sold her soul to the devil. Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, Sarah took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle and pulling the doors open. Suddenly the dark room glowed, the candles on the walls lit and the curtains drew back to reveal the moon, already high in the sky. Sighing Sarah took another breath before stepping into the room, pulling the door shut behind her. The room was simply decorated, nothing fancy or elaborate. Off to the left wall was a large four poster king size bed, the drapes that hung from it were a rich hunter green, and at the foot of the bed rested a large trunk. The wall directly across from the chamber doors contained large glass windows that nearly reached the ceiling, as well as a set of glass doors that led to a balcony which appeared to have various vines and flowers growing over it. The drapes that surrounded these windows were also a rich green. The wall to her right held another door, one of which Sarah was almost hesitant to open for fear of what lurked on the other side. And on the wall which the doors she was leaning against stood was a large wooden closet as well as a beautifully carved wooden dresser. Gathering up the rest of her courage Sarah walked further into the room, stopping first to look into the closet, surprised to see a variety of gowns; some of them plain, others very elegant. Unsure of what the reason for and purpose of the elegant gowns Sarah filed it away in her memory, and proceeded to look though the dresser to find casual ankle length skirts and blouses, as well as traditional undergarments and night gowns.

Closing the last of the drawers Sarah redirected her attention back to the other mysterious door, hesitantly walking over to it. She grasped the handle, while taking a fortifying breath, and yanked it open only to reveal a large bathing chamber. There was a large stone tub that seemed to have been carved out of the floor. As well as a toilet, which Sarah silently sent up a prayer of thanks for, as well as a washstand. Relief flooded Sarah as she realized that the room did not pose any threats to her.

Suddenly Sarah was hit by an overwhelming wave of exhaustion, wanting nothing more than to simply close her eyes and sleep. Haphazardly Sarah dragged herself over to the bed taking off her shoes and snuggled down on top of the throws and coverlet, too tired to care. Closing her eyes Sarah drifted off to sleep hoping that when she awoke in the morning her biggest problem was going to be facing her step mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry I have taken so long to update this story, but partially it is because of school, as well as brain blockage. I will try to update again soon. Really soon. Now please please please remember to R&R! I really do want to read what you have to say; I'm not just saying this for my health. Would love to hear whatever you've got, questions, comments, ideas...need I go on?

On another note please remember that despite how many times I say it I do not own, and am not owned by one deliciously sexy Goblin King, and or any of his little Goblins. :-(

Also PLEASE remember that this story is rated M for a reason, if you have a problem with any such content, then go to another story...Thank you for your time and patience enjoy this latest chapter...

Chapter Three

The next morning Sarah awoke to the sound of a clock chiming and birds chirping which could be heard through the windows. Slowly she raised herself into a sitting position and blinked, rubbing her eyes, as the previous nights horrors came rushing back to her. She looked around the room once again before cautiously standing and stretching her arms above her head. She did notice that somehow during the night the drapes had drawn themselves back over the windows. She glanced towards the bathroom chamber and yawned, deciding that a bath was probably the best thing to wake her up. Stepping into the separate room Sarah turned the knob for the water and waited for the tub to fill. Once she was satisfied she shed her clothes and stepped in. Glancing around she spotted a cloth and soaps on a carved out ledge.

After a quick bath Sarah strode over to her dresser and pulled out a simple flowing brown skirt and beige peasant top, as she dropped her towel she glanced at herself in the mirror located on top of the dresser and was about to grab her shirt when some unknown mark on her body caught her attention. Quickly looking back over at her reflection she noticed a strange Celtic knot design over her heart. She gently ran her fingers over it surprised to find the skin smooth, the pattern itself was rather beautiful it ran in a circular shape and was about the size of a baseball. There were two different designs within it, on the outer edges of the circle was a thin interwoven knot that repeatedly formed smaller swirls that framed the rest of the marking, while directly in the middle of the marking was a crescent with a smaller knot pattern directly in its center.

Sarah stared at it befuddled for a moment, before the memory of the dungeon came rushing back to her; the burning sensation she had felt upon her chest, and then she recalled what the Goblin King had said about her being marked. Was that what he had been referring to? Hesitantly she turned back to her clothes and picked the towel back up and began drying her hair, once finished, she dressed and sat on her bed dreading the day to come, and what the King of this place had in store for her. Before long Sarah found herself dozing off slightly, and decided to lie back down, expecting to be awoken by a knock on her door.

However, Sarah was stirred from her nap when she felt a stirring in the air, almost as if there was breeze, and when she opened her eyes she jumped to find an imposing figure standing in front of her bed with their arms crossed over their chest smirking down at her arrogantly, immediately recognizing the stance as one belonging to one particularly arrogant Goblin King.

She gasped and sat up abruptly, trying to dislodge the grogginess from her mind.

"I see you already found the clothes I had prepared for you…pity." said the Goblin King as he leered at her.

Sarah sat there silently, her mind still catching up with her, squinting her eyes she realized that it was because the drapes were still drawn that the room was still seemingly cast in darkness all but for a few candles on the walls, once again making it exceedingly difficult to make out the King's face in its entirety.

"What, no retort? I'm disappointed Sarah…" sighed the King while looking around the room. "I trust that the room is satisfactory?" continued the King.

"Oh—oh yes…it's fine…" mumbled Sarah, not really sure what to say.

"Then if you're ready? Shall we go to breakfast? I will discuss with you what is expected…" asked the King as he offered Sarah his arm once again.

Without a word Sarah grabbed it, and as soon as she did she found herself standing in a banquet hall. She looked around confused and then back up at the Goblin King.

Catching her expression he let out a small chuckle and flicked his wrist. Suddenly the drapes on the wall pulled back and allowed the sunshine of the morning to seep into the room. And for the first time since she had been dragged into this nightmarish world Sarah was able to get a good look at the mysterious and villainous Goblin King.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat, all her thoughts of a hideously disfigured creature fleeing her mind. There before her stood a man, his shoulders broad, and his figure strong yet lean, and his face; his features sharp, distinct, he definitely looked like royalty. His eyes though were what held her attention, for they were two separate colors, one blue and the other brown. His hair surprised her, for it was wild and untamed standing out in all directions, different shades of gold highlighting it. He was casually dressed in a white poet's shirt, with a neckline that reached his navel, and upon his breast laid a golden crescent pendant. A pair of soft form-fitted black leather breeches, and knee high leather boots adorned his legs. The King caught her stare and smirked.

"Like what you see Precious?" he sneered.

"No, merely sizing you up…" snorted Sarah.

"I assure you Precious…no one has ever complained about my size…" the Goblin King let the sentence trail off suggestively.

Sarah's cheeks flooded with color and she glanced away, words unable to form in her mouth.

The King looked at her triumphantly, she was embarrassed, good. It wouldn't hurt for her to remember the potential threat that he posed to her. Fear was after all a very strong motivator. Biting back another smile he once again offered her his arm as he walked her over to the banquet table. Hesitantly she took it refusing to meet his eyes. When they reached the table he released her arm and pulled her chair out for her, then motioned for her to be seated. Cautiously, so as not to startle her he pushed the chair back in for her once she was situated. He then moved to the chair on the right and sunk down, throwing one leg over the arm closest to her. Drumming his fingers casually on his raised leg he motioned for her to eat, waiting until she had started before talking. If she had food in her mouth she was less likely to speak out against what he was going to say.

"Now…about what is expected of you…" drawled the Goblin King taking in her surprised expression, schooling his features into an expressionless mask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** As promised I have updated more recently than the previous chapter, as of the fact that I am on Spring Break this upcoming week I hope to have another chapter of this story posted soon. Now a special thanks to all of you lovely readers who have been giving me reviews! I LOVE you! As for this chapter i was able to make it a little bit more lengthy since I was feeling inspired. Also I realize that Sarah is relatively meek in this chapter, it IS intentional. She is still struggling with the stress she is faced with, remember it has only been a day. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, and please please PLEASE R&R! As I have said before I really do want to read your thoughts and opinions. Speaking of which be sure to check out the other short story that I posted it's called Merry Christmas Darling, and let me know what you think.

Please remember that I do not own, nor am I owned by any of the characters from the Labyrinth, i simply claim the credit for this twisted plot. Also please remember that this story is rated M and will continue to be so. Have a wonderful day and enjoy!

Chapter Four

Sarah stared at the Goblin King; fighting the fear she could feel creeping up into her heart. She knew that this was inevitable; he had been threatening her with it since she arrived the night before, and there was no escape for her. She could never go home…that was the deal, her for her brother. She only prayed that it was not going to be anything sexual, like being his sex slave, or mistress. She knew he kept reminding her of his own masculinity, simply by making the remarks he had been throughout her brief encounters with—

"Are you even listening to me Precious? If you're bored I'm sure I can do something to you that will be far more entertaining and pleasing for the both of us…" the King teased in a husky tone.

"I'm sorry…no thank you…" mumbled Sarah, suddenly placing her fork down, her appetite leaving her as quickly as it had arrived.

"Come, come Precious, eat…you'll need the energy for what I have in mind for you…" the Goblin King let the sentence hang in the air.

Sarah jerked her head up to stare at the Goblin King, not managing to stop her face from paling and her eyes from widening.

The Goblin King fought back a chuckle, he had been teasing her mercilessly since he had appeared in her room earlier that morning, and it was obvious that she now was not only aware that he was decidedly male, but also had all sorts of horrifying ideas of what he had planned for her. Which of course was exactly what he wanted, the more she feared him, the better she would follow his orders, and the less likely she was to get into trouble. Figuring that he had made his point and traumatized her enough for moment he continued, "Now Precious I'm sure by now you have all sorts of ideas running around in that pretty head of yours, so I have decided to put an end to all of your assumptions and tell you what my expectations are. Are you ready to pay attention this time?"

Sarah hesitantly nodded her head, terrified about what words were about to pass through his lips.

"First let me explain the terms of your agreement with me—I do not want any arguments from you later about your station in this kingdom and in my castle. You gave yourself to me, that means your life is _mine_. Running away will not save you, as I warned you earlier, if you run I will chase you, and if you hide I will find you. You are mine body, mind, and soul. Therefore whatever I say or order you to do is law. You have been marked by me—your life is tied to mine, which means that no matter what you try to do you cannot leave the castle grounds unless I give you permission to. As you are now a subject living in my castle subservient to my rule, and have given your life to me. While living under my rule you are going to being fulfilling certain duties within the castle and with its occupants.

To start with you will be given the task of being my personal secretary, with you around paperwork will be easier to deal with and I will be able to focus on more important priorities within the kingdom. Secondly, you are going to be my personal escort—any time there is a public event you will accompany me, serving the dual purpose of keeping away husband hunting mothers and their daughters. And last, but probably one of the more important duties that you will have will be cleaning and instructing the goblins on the cleaning of this castle. Long has it been layered in dirt and grime, but with you here I have high hopes that all of that is about to change. Of course the rest of your duties depend primarily on you and what you may be willing to give or do…" trailed off the King arching an eyebrow in her direction.

Sarah let out an unexpected breath that she had not realized she had been holding. Looking up from her hands, that she had clasped tightly she met the King's stare, and nodded her head once again, not quite trusting her voice to sound steady.

"Do you have any questions for me Precious?" asked the Goblin King as he continued to drum his fingers against his thigh.

"Only a few…" mumbled Sarah.

"Then ask away Precious, I don't want any misunderstandings on a later date." stated the Goblin King holding her eyes with his own.

"I've no training for either of the first two jobs you've mentioned, how will I be able to do them without causing more problems?" asked Sarah hesitantly.

"I will answer your questions as they arise during the necessary situations. Though I cannot vouch for your level of intelligence, I can promise you that _unless_ you are a complete and utter idiot, you should be able to pick up on things fairly quickly. Although, you making the deal you did with me does not show much in favor of you being particularly bright." mumbled the Goblin King reaching for his goblet on the table and taking a deep drink.

Sarah sputtered indignantly at the barb, "It was to protect my brother!" she snapped outraged.

Jareth waved his hand, casually brushing aside her remark, before continuing, "Is there anything else you wish to ask me Precious?"

"No…" muttered Sarah still scowling at the king sitting arrogantly next to her in his chair.

"Good, then on to the next order of business pet, the rules of living in the castle. You have been given a private chamber, which of course you are entitled to enter when ever it suits you after your responsibilities have been met for the day, but aside from your chambers, there are few other places within these walls that you may venture into for your own leisure. My rooms are forbidden, unless you are summoned to them for some task, or you decide to enjoy my company on a far more intimate level…" said the Goblin King as he smirked at her.

Sarah furiously shook her head and once again began picking at the food on her plate.

"As for the rest of the castle, your main duties will place you in the throne room regularly, as well as the library. Once the goblins have been properly trained in the ways of cleaning, those duties will fall to them, but until that time you will be responsible for making sure that the public rooms within the castle are clean, am I clear?" asked the Goblin King tilting his head as he looked over at her.

Once again Sarah nodded and took another bite of the food on her plate.

"Aside from the castle, there are a few gardens which you are free to explore, as well as the orchards and stables, but you are not under any circumstances to enter the labyrinth found on the outskirts of the gardens."

"Is there something—" Sarah began only to be cut off.

"It is a dark and dangerous place, and is forbidden, do I make myself perfectly clear Precious? I have been kind and tolerant up til' now, but trust me when I say you would not like to see me when I am angered, and you disobeying my laws will put me into such a state. Beware pet for you have been warned and if I find out that you have gone against me you will see an entirely different side of me..." stated the Goblin King ominously his eyes darkening, showing the sincerity of his threat.

"I understand…" said Sarah as she looked up at the windows and into the sky beyond. The weight of what was about to happen to her life hit her fully in that moment; she was trapped in this strange new world, with these strange creatures, and customs. There was no possibility of freedom or escape for her…she was truly a prisoner. The only relief was that apparently she was not going to be forced to share a bed with the creature she had struck the bargain with. Regardless of how handsome he was, she was relieved to learn that she was not going to become his whore within the foreseeable future. Shaking her head to rid herself of her morose thoughts she looked around the banquet hall again, now with better lighting, only to find the Goblin King gone once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, however I did make this a considerably longer chapter to make it up to all of you. I can also promise you that the next chapter will probably be just as long, if not longer.

Please read and review. I always love when you give me favorites and alerts, but I really REALLY want feedback too. I love reviews...(are you getting my obvious hints?) I hope you enjoy this latest chapter-the upcoming chapter six should have more romance themes, but as for right now I am still trying to build the foundation for the "future" relationship. And yes it is my intention to make the lovely sexy Goblin King conflicted. Think "slow build".

Anyways a big thank you to all the wonderful readers who have reviewed and added my story. Thank you-it is because of those things that this story has not been thrown away, or left alone and abandoned in some dark corner of my mind.

Also please remember this story is rated M for upcoming chapters and despite my new Labyrinth/Goblin King tattoo and my desperate wishes I do not own, nor have I ever owned Jim Henson's characters. Also the song I reference is called; "Dream a Little Dream on Me", performed by the Mamas and the Papas. (and in case there's any confusion I don't own that either) The only thing I claim ownership to is the insanity that makes up this plot.

P.S. My other story "To Be the Mate of a Lord" should be updated this week as well. Love you, and hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter Five

Sarah released the breath that she had held and cautiously looked around the hall, taking in all the details that she previously missed while listening to her orders from the king. He was definitely a figure that she was going to have to try and avoid as much as possible. No sense in giving him any excuses to take advantage of her.

Suddenly out of nowhere a small goblin scrambled into the room and up onto the table in front of her. "Lady! Lady!" the small creature cried out while trying to clutch at her hands.

"Yes?" asked Sarah forcing back her initial reaction of revulsion to the strange ugly thing.

"Kingy says it's time to CLEAN!" he shouted jumping up and down anxiously.

"Oh—um…alright, where are the cleaning supplies?" asked Sarah with hesitation.

"Cleanie…supplies?" asked the goblin, while sticking his finger in his mouth, a puzzled look overtaking his features.

"Yes, you know…to clean?" Sarah persisted.

"Splob no know…never cleanied before…"

"…Wonderful…" muttered Sarah irritably, "Where am I supposed to clean?" asked Sarah with slight trepidation.

"Come Lady! Come! I's show you!" shouted the goblin known as Splob as he grabbed the front of her skirt and pulled her towards the doors.

"Alright, I'm right behind you…" Sarah fought a small smile as she followed the excited goblin, he almost reminded her of Toby, when he was enthusiastic about something.

They walked down a series of corridors, Sarah glancing at the tapestries and portraits that lined the walls, attempting to remember the way so that she wouldn't become lost on future jaunts through the castle's many hallways and rooms. Abruptly the tugging and pulling on her skirt ceased and Sarah looked forward, only to be horrified at the sight that awaited her. There in all its ghastly repulsiveness sat the throne room, its floor scattered with drunken goblins, chickens, and a multitude of other disgusting things that Sarah did not want to even take the time to contemplate. The pillars and windows were draped in cobwebs and splotches of unidentified substances. The tapestries that hung along the walls were weathered and beginning to unravel along their edges, while bits of the designs appeared to have been eaten out by moths. How she was supposed to clean the place, let along get the goblins to assist was beyond a mystery to her.

Stepping further into the room she spotted several empty pails and scrub brushes lying scattered across the floor, and a broom lying against another wall. Sarah sighed…there was no guarantee how long cleaning this was going to take, especially considering that she was severely lacking in the proper cleaning supplies. Rolling up her sleeves she grabbed the two salvageable buckets and turned to the small goblin named Splob, who was trailing after her anxiously.

"Is there anyplace that I can get water for the buckets?" she asked determinedly.

"Yes Lady! There's a well! Follow Splob, he will show you!" squealed the little goblin running towards another doorway. Tightening her grip on the buckets Sarah hurriedly ran after Splob, following him down a long series of stairs out into a small garden where a relatively small well stood surrounded by a variety of small and strange flowers.

Sarah sighed and walked over to the well, tying the rope to the bucket handle she slowly lowered each bucket into the well, bringing each one up overflowing with water. Bending over she lifted each bucket up and proceeded to walk back to the throne room, taking care not to spill the water. Splob danced around her feet as she climbed the stairs laughing giddily and grinning from ear to ear. Once she reached the throne room Sarah noisily slammed the water buckets down, sending water sloshing over the sides and onto the stone floor.

"Splob?" Sarah hesitated.

"Yes Lady?" asked the little goblin who was still jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Is there any soap?" she asked looking around the room once again.

"What's soap? Is it tasty?" asked Splob licking his lips.

"No…it tastes horrible, it's used for cleaning…it makes bubbles when it is put in water." said Sarah hoping that the description would jog the small goblin's memory.

"Hmmm…..I think Kingy has that for his clothies…." replied Splob thoughtfully.

"Well, do you know where I could find some?" asked Sarah relieved. At least they used soap for some things.

"Kingy might know…" the small goblin answered.

"Where is his Royal Tidiness?" asked Sarah snidely. The very idea of having to go and ask the Goblin King for anything was enough to make her stomach roil. She wanted to limit the interaction she had with him to a minimum, the less he saw her, the less likely he was to try and devise new ways to make her life miserable.

"Looking for someone Precious?" the smug voice behind her asked.

Sarah took a deep breath, fighting the urge to gulp, and turned around to face the "man" she was quickly beginning to view as her arch nemesis.

"As a matter of fact I was your Majesty. You. I need soap, if I am ever to have any hopes of making this room, or any room for that matter clean, I need soap." She was proud of the fact that she was able to keep her voice steady and her gaze unblinking. The last thing she wanted was for him to realize how much he scared her.

"But of course Precious you're quite right." said the Goblin King summoning a crystal and tossing it near her other two buckets, suddenly an additional bucket appeared and inside it was filled with various bars of soap.

"Thank you." Sarah abruptly replied turning towards the scrubbing brushes.

"It was my pleasure…" purred the Goblin King. "Oh, and Precious—you might want to watch what names you choose to use to address your Lord and Sovereign…it would be a terrible shame if it became necessary for you to be punished because you were insubordinate."

Sarah fought the urge to glare and shout, and instead settled for giving him a sharp nod and turned her back. When no more words were said on the matter she looked back over her shoulder to find the king gone once again. She let out a sigh of relief and gathered up all of her cleaning supplies.

Splob, who had been hiding up until that moment peeked out from behind a tapestry and grinned at her, "I thought Kingy was going to bog you for sure! Stinky place that…awful place…" he made a face as he looked up at her.

"Bog me?" asked Sarah.

"Bog of Eternal Stench…smelly place…always stinky…" muttered Splob, before he turned and ran out of the throne room giggling.

Grabbing the broom, she then proceeded to sweep the entire throne room, removing straw and dirt that had been scattered all over the floor, as well as knocking down all the cob webs in the various windows and doorways. She chuckled as she noticed that simply by sweeping the floor had begun to lose its black tinge, and was now simply a shade of grey with the occasional black spot, from Lord only knew what.

She then grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbing brush and dropped the soap into one of the buckets of water, watching as it instantly dissolved turning the water soapy. It caught her a little by surprise but she shook it off and dumped it on the floor. Getting onto her knees she began to scrub, watching as the stones lost their awful black and grey discoloration, and began to return to their warmer natural shade of brown. Once she had managed to scrub that section to her satisfaction she grabbed the second bucket and dumped the clean water over the area, rinsing away all the suds.

Sarah looked over at the two empty buckets and then over to the size of the throne room, and then back to the small section she had managed to actually scrub clean. A scowl formed on her lips and she fought the urge to stomp her foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum. At the rate she was going she was going to be there all day and still be in the exact same spot. It was going to take forever to clean the floor, simply because she was going to have to go back and forth for clean water. And of course there was also the chance of tracking in more dirt and grime while she was trying to wash away the soap.

The Goblin King smiled as he looked into his crystal. Sarah was showing a surprising amount of determination. She had been hauling buckets of clean water up and down the stairs and back and forth for several hours, and she had yet to take a break. She was only a quarter of the way through cleaning the floor, but she was determinedly scrubbing. She had also been periodically taking the tapestries off the way, to beat the outside, **he** was going to have to do something about those, they were practically falling apart—what good did would it do if the banners and tapestries that hung by his throne looked tattered and old.

He had to smile though when he thought back to her nick name for him when he had appeared behind her in the throne room earlier. While timid around him when he "threatened" her, it seemed that she still maintained her spark and was more than willing to be her snarky self when she thought he wasn't around. To a certain extent he even had to admire her for it. His attention was drawn away from his musings when he heard Sarah start muttering to herself.

He laughed when he heard her curse the stairs and threaten to kill any chickens she found and turn them into dinner. She then proceeded to splash more water on the floor, kneel back down, and resume scrubbing. Her voice suddenly changed its tone, softening; and a melody floated through the crystal and to his ears;

_Stars shining bright above you;  
>Night breezes seem to whisper…I love you?<br>Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Saying nighty-night and kiss me;  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.<br>While I'm alone, blue as can be,  
>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

Stars fading but I linger on, dear—  
>Still craving your kiss.<br>I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
>Just saying this...<p>

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you—  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.<br>But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
>Dream a little dream of me.<p>

Stars fading but I linger on, dear—  
>Still craving your kiss.<br>I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
>Just saying this...<p>

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you—  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.<br>But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
>Dream a little dream of me.<p>

The Goblin King started in surprise; her voice was very pleasing to his ears. He jerked out of his thoughts, he was **not** going there. Not with her. Not ever. She was an entertaining enough distraction for the time being, nothing more. He looked back to the crystal and smirked. And while he was thinking about it she had definitely earned a reward.

Sarah scowled when she finished singing her song. Singing while she worked did not make the job more fun. Snow White was a liar. Her back ached; her hands were red and pruned from the water, and on top of all that she was not even half way through cleaning the room, how was she ever to finish cleaning the rest of the castle? Out of water again, damn it. She threw the brush down and stood grabbing the buckets, she needed more water. She jerked up in surprise when water sloshed out of the once empty buckets and onto the floor. How—What? She looked around, no smug or meddling Goblin Kings. Well she wasn't about to look **that **gift horse in the mouth, oh no.

The Goblin King smiled as Sarah continued scrubbing away, it appeared that she liked her "reward". She was definitely making much swifter progress on the floor now that she was no longer running back and forth from the well. It appeared that she intended to work at cleaning that throne room until she was finished. Perhaps he should—NO! No! No! She was not a priority for him. He gave her a job to do and it was her job to do it.

Sarah wiped her hands on her skirt and winced, there were blisters and cuts adorning her hands. The tapestries were clean and had been re-hung on the walls, and the floor, the cursed floor was completely one color. All of the soap that the Goblin King had given her was gone and the buckets, scrub brushes, and broom were stacked neatly in a corner. She looked out the open window that overlooked the labyrinth, night had fallen and the moon had begun to rise. Sarah sighed in relief and stretched her back. She suddenly felt the air stir behind her and the sound of clapping echoed throughout the room.

"Well done Sarah."

Sarah spun around, coming face to face with none other than the Goblin King. A wave of dizziness hit her at her sudden movement and she stumbled, when she suddenly felt a firm hand wrap around her arm stilling her.

"Precious?" asked the Goblin King unable to completely keep the concern out of his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." mumbled Sarah looking at the ground.

"For a moment I didn't even recognize the room Precious. I cannot wait to see what you're going to do with the rest of the castle." said the Goblin King smiling.

"Mmmhmm…" sighed Sarah yawning and stretching her arms, trying to alleviate the pain in her shoulders and back.

"Precious what happened to your hands?" asked the Goblin King, taking one of her hands in his gloved one.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sarah sarcastically, pulling her hand out of his.

The Goblin King scowled, while her tenaciousness was admirable occasionally, it was in this instance very irritating. "I don't believe I said you could take your hand away Sarah."

"Look your Majesty, if the throne room has been cleaned to your satisfaction, then I just want to go to bed." muttered Sarah.

"Give. Me. Your. Hand." growled the Goblin King extending his hand towards her in a demanding manner.

Sarah rolled her eyes and thrust her hand back into his grip. "Here."

"Hold still." the Goblin King ordered, bringing her injured hand to his lips, slowly brushing them back and forth over the wounds.

Sarah fought a blush and tried to tug her hand out of his grasp when a warm tingling sensation crept up from her fingertips and into the rest of her hand. However despite her tugging he held firm. When he finally released her hand she quickly wiped it on her skirt, scowling all the while.

The Goblin King fought back a chuckle and immediately grasped her other hand, administering the same treatment. And once again when he finished she rubbed her hand against her skirt. Catching her action in mid swipe the Goblin King brought both of her hands back to his lips placing a sound kiss to the back of each of them, then he turned her hands over, and placed a ardent kiss the center of each of her palms, followed by a light nip of his teeth.

"Thank you Precious the room is most satisfactory, I did not realize you were in such pain though, and for that I apologize." said the Goblin King giving her an innocent look.

Sarah blushed once more and quickly stammered out a broken response, followed by her tugging her hands out of his and fleeing the throne room as fast as she could.

The Goblin King watched her run from the room and as soon as she was out of ear shot he let out a boisterous laugh. It was so much fun to tease her. She was so sensitive about everything—making her uncomfortable was becoming a hobby he could learn to enjoy. She had become so flustered, and he found it was oddly endearing—her innocence so obvious. A large smile curved his lips and a chuckle escaped his lips as he vanished from the throne room.

Sarah ran down the corridors back towards her room. As far as she was concerned she couldn't get there fast enough. When her door came into sight she let out a breath she had been holding. She threw open her door and slammed it shut as soon as she was securely inside. Immediately she felt all of her energy leave her and she sagged against the door. All she wanted was a bath and her bed. Sarah dragged herself into the bathroom, prepared to begin filling the tub, only to find it already full of steaming water. Sighing in relief she quickly shed her clothes and sank into the warm water. Her tense, sore muscles instantly began to relax as the heat soaked into her skin, and as she lathered her hair, she looked down at her hands again; all the cuts and blisters were gone—even the calluses that she had gotten while she was working had disappeared. Why he had bothered to heal her in the first place was a mystery to her—and she had a sinking suspicion that the bucket "magically" filling with water when she had been working was because of him too. The thoughtfulness of those actions confused her to no end, why would he even care?

Having cleaned herself off to her satisfaction Sarah rose from the water, dried off, and dressed. Her stomach growled in protest as she moved towards the bed, but she was too tired to care. Her eyes grew heavier and she flopped down onto the soft mattress, sleep beginning to tug at her, her last conscious thought before her dreams claimed her—how was she ever going to survive tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all my lovely readers, thank you so much for all the favs and reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. It is great to receive such wonderful encouragment from all of you. So once again THANK YOU! Also now i apologize that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to but I have been rather busy. I hope all of you enjoy this latest chapter and hope to update again soon. Please continue to rate and review, especially if you want me to continue with this story :)-yes I am threatening you. Your enjoyment of this story is what keep me writing it.

Also please remember this story is rated M and contains adult content. If you are underaged or too immature turn back now, otherwise enjoy. And also please remember that I do not own or claim profit from any of this and MOST characters belong to Henson. I am not owned or own a deliciously devilish Goblin King. *sigh* it is sooooo unfair.

Chapter Six

Sarah awoke to the sound of a clock chiming loudly and sunlight suddenly hitting her eyes. Forcing her eyes open Sarah blinked and looked around the room, the curtains had been drawn back and windows opened. She glanced over to the clock and all but jumped from the bed, it was five forty-five already, and it was more than likely that the king was going to be as prompt as usual. Hurriedly she ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out another long skirt and loose blouse, and then she swiftly brushed her hair out, braiding it, and fastening it with a leather thong. Just as she had finished she felt a stirring in the air once again and looked up into her mirror to meet the smirking expression of the Goblin King.

"For a moment Precious I was hopeful you had just awoken…" sighed the king disappointed.

"No Your Majesty, I'm ready when you are." said Sarah standing and brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Then come." said the Goblin King offering her his arm again.

Once again as Sarah took it she found herself transported back into the banquet hall. Breakfast laid out upon the table, the king pulled her chair out for her just as before. After she had been seated he seated himself.

He had been prepared to try and coax her into eating again as he had had to do the morning before, and was therefore surprised to see her applying herself to the food with gusto and vigor.

"You eat as if you have been starved Precious…" teased the Goblin King, "surely the food here is not so bad as so you must go on a hunger strike."

"I feel as if I've been on one though, I only ate breakfast yesterday…" mumbled Sarah embarrassed about how she had been eating. A blush rose on her cheeks and she ducked her head, setting her fork down on the table next to her plate.

Instantly the Goblin King's smile vanished, she had been without food **all** day yesterday. She had gone to bed hungry and sore. No wonder she was eating as if she had not seen food in days, he scowled. While it was his intention to tease her and scare her, he had never meant to be cruel. After all the wonderful work she had done in the throne room, it bothered him that she was so hungry.

"Please eat Precious…I did not mean to discourage your appetite. It appears as though I own you another apology Sarah; it was never my intention to starve you. From now on while you are working I will have a servant bring you meals. Skipping meals cannot be very good for mortals I imagine."

Sarah looked up through her eyelashes at the Goblin King, taking in his expression, once she was satisfied that he was sincere; reapplied herself to her meal.

Satisfied that she was eating again the king proceeded to eat his own food. The meal continued on much as it had the day before, neither of them saying a word, the only sound was that of the forks and knives making contact with the plates. As the meal was winding down the Goblin King once again threw his leg over the arm of the chair and studied Sarah as she finished.

Unnerved by the king's intense stare, Sarah set her napkin upon the table and glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Clearing her throat Sarah strengthened her resolve and spoke, "What should I start to clean today?"

The king remained silent for a few more minutes, continuing to stare at her. Sarah forced herself to remain seated and calm. If she openly showed her discomfort and panic she was positive the Goblin King would only exploit it further.

"Today Precious you are going to be attending court with me and taking down notes as the meeting proceeds. I have no secretary and it is tedious for me to try and remember all of the tiny details." sighed the Goblin King exasperated.

"O-Okay…" stuttered Sarah surprised.  
>"It is nothing to worry about Sarah, I assure you that it is a simple task and far less tolling then the scrubbing the throne room." chuckled the king as he noticed her distress.<p>

"When does it begin?" asked Sarah shifting in her seat.

"As soon as you've finished eating Precious." said the king nonchalantly.

"I'm done now." said Sarah rising from her seat.

"Then shall we?" asked the Goblin King offering her his arm.

Hesitantly Sarah took it, as soon as she did she realized they were no longer standing in the banquet hall, but were suddenly in the throne room. She gasped as she noticed the horde of creatures gathered all over the throne room—she fought the tears as she noticed that the creatures were dirtying the once sparkling throne room all over again.

The Goblin King snuck a glance over at the young woman and took in her distressed expression, following her eyes around the room. He frowned as he noticed the destruction on the previously cleaned room. It appeared that Sarah was going to have to begin to train the goblins sooner rather than later. Leading Sarah to the front of the room he made an elegant, comfortable chair appear on the right side of his own throne. He guided Sarah up the stairs and helped her to situate herself in the chair before he threw himself onto the throne, throwing his legs over the arm of the seat and tapping his fingers casually on his thigh.

"Proceed." He commanded in a droll voice.

Suddenly one of the goblins approached the throne and bowed before beginning to speak, "Yer Majesty…there's been hob goblins stealing me chickens again."

"Do you know the name of this goblin?" asked the king drolly.

"No yer Highness…buts I knows its ones of thems." said the small goblin crossing his arms and scowling fiercely.

"Do you have any evidence to support your theory?" asked the king still taping his fingers against his leg.

"Theee-orrrrrrie?" asked the goblin confused.

"Yes theory. Belief, idea, assumption, etcetera." said the king annoyed.

"Oh…." the goblin drew out the sound in understanding, "No, buts I's know!" the small goblin assured the Goblin King.

"….How comforting…." Retorted the king snidely, when suddenly a small snicker caught his attention. He glanced around the room sharply, who would dare to laugh at this irritating situation. The snicker grew louder and he looked around suddenly spotting the source of the sound coming from none other than Sarah. "Does something amuse you Precious?" asked the Goblin King trying to sound indignant but failing miserably, she had a very charming laugh, and it was the first time that he had heard her laugh in earnest.

"I'm sorry your Majesty—heheheheh—but you're trying so hard to be patient and it's like talking to—to a wall! Hahahaha!" laughed Sarah bending over in her chair laughing so hard.

In sight of her mirth the king found his own lips tilting upwards in amusement as well, because when one really thought about it, it was funny.

Sarah fought off any further laughter and sat back up, and despite her efforts she couldn't remove the smile from her lips. "Before we go any further thought your Majesty, I kind of need something to take notes with." said Sarah still grinning.

"Oh how forgetful of me Precious. Here you go." Replied the Goblin King flicking his wrist and making a desk, with paper and pen appear in front of her.

"Thank you your Majesty, but is there any way you want me to take notes?" asked Sarah readying her pen and paper.

"However you prefer is fine Sarah, as long as it is organized you may arrange it however you please." said the Goblin King shrugging unconcerned.

"Alright." sighed Sarah.

Turning his attention back to his subjects he looked down at the annoying little creature that was wasting his time, "You were saying—?" He let his question trail off so that the goblin could respond.

"Fledgy Sire." Filled in the goblin.

"Yes, yes. You were saying?" the king was becoming impatient.

"Saying yer majesty?" asked the goblin confused.

Sarah bit back another laugh, it appeared that goblins had very short attention spans and this particular goblin was driving a particular Goblin King slowly towards the edge of insanity, although she had to wonder with his choice of clothes and glitter if he wasn't already half way there.

The king brought his hands to the sides of his face and began rubbing his temples trying to alleviate the headache he could already feel coming on. This was going to be one of _those _days at court. Slumping further down onto his throne the king reminded the small creature what he had been talking about, and was forced to endure the entire conversation all over again.

Sarah smiled the whole time she was sitting next to him taking notes. It was the first time that she had seen the Goblin king interact with his subjects and although he was definitely irritated, he was surprisingly patient and fair.

Once the court had ended for the day, the king rose and stretched slightly loosening up the tense muscles in his back before turning around to look at Sarah who was stacking the pages she had written on together.

"You are free for the rest of the day Precious, court was tedious today and I'm sure your hand must be cramped from writing down all of those notes." Said the king strolling over to where Sarah was standing and slowly leaning towards her, when his lips were next to her ear he whispered, "I will have lunch sent up to your chamber…."

Sarah gulped, he was _really_ close…before she could take a step back though he had reached behind her and grabbed her notes from the desk, smirking to himself at her reaction.

"Thank you for the notes Precious…" he murmured pulling away slowly.

Before Sarah could control it she felt a blush creep up her cheeks, painting them in a healthy hue of pink.

The Goblin King fought the smile on his lips at her response and let out a husky chuckle. "Have a nice day Precious."

Sarah closed her eyes readying herself to send a retort to the Goblin King for invading her personal space, but when she opened her eyes she was once again alone.

Now that she was by herself, Sarah looked around the throne room and suppressed a groan. It actually looked worse than before! How was that even possible? And how was she ever going to manage to keep it clean? Walking around she surveyed the damage and sighed, best to start now, otherwise it was never going to get clean. Despite her protesting muscles and growling stomach she knelt down and began to pick up the various pieces of weaponry scattered across the floor.

Several hours later Sarah had managed to clean off a large amount of gunk off the floor and wall, and was about to start sweeping when a horde of muddy, dirty little goblins came running into the throne room carrying with them all sorts of filthy things Sarah didn't even want to begin to think about. Watching as they pranced around the room bringing with them livestock and all sorts of other disgusting things something inside of Sarah snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed in outrage.

The small horde froze in surprise at Sarah. They looked around at one another confused.

"Yes I am talking to you!" growled Sarah infuriated.

"Us Lady?" asked Splob coming forward.

"Yes Splob!" shouted Sarah furious.

"What's wrong Lady?" asked Splob putting his small hand in his mouth.

"You are filthy and you have made this room so dirty after I went through the trouble to clean it!" scowled Sarah crossing her arms in frustration.

"But—But Kingy never complains…" mumbled another little goblin in the horde.

"I am not the KING!" shouted Sarah, suddenly empathizing with the king and his frustrations with his little subjects.

"…" the little goblins remained silent looking at her warily.

"You little monsters are going to help me clean this up!" stated Sarah pointing at them sharply.

"Kingy never—" began one of the goblins.

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Sarah. "You're going to help me with this, or so help ME I am going to give you all baths!" threatened Sarah.

The goblins jumped in surprise and gasped unable to hide their horrified expressions at her threat of a bath.

"Alright Lady! Alright Lady, we'll clean, we'll clean!" cried another of the goblins frantically.

"Good." Sarah said smugly, unable to suppress her amusement at their reaction to a bath.

The Goblin King scowled as he looked through her notes, there was nothing wrong with them, just like the throne room they were impeccable, and it was driving him crazy. She seemed to do well with whatever task he appointed her, and it was surprisingly irritating. She had surprised him when she had laughed earlier; he had been expecting a much different reaction from her, perhaps aversion or horror at having to deal with the hideous little goblins. But rather than being scared and disgusted with them she had found the situation entirely too amusing and at his expense no less. She seemed to be full of surprises, in some ways he found it very refreshing from the mundane pattern his life had formed to, and in other ways he found it exceptionally irritating, like right now. Here he was trying to go through his responsibilities and all he could think about was _her_. Sighing in defeat he raised himself from his seat in the library and proceeded to go down the hallway when he was rammed into by a scurrying goblin.

The impact sent both the likes of king and goblin crashing to the floor. Quickly righting himself the Goblin King scowled and looked at the small goblin that was currently tumbling around trying to pull its helmet off its' head unsuccessfully.

The king crossed his arms, and stood there regally waiting for the small creature to notice his presence. Finally after several more attempts the goblin managed to get his helmet off his head, and froze when he spotted the Goblin King standing over him scowling imperiously.

"Eep! KINGY!" squeaked the surprised goblin.

"Yes…Kingy…" snarled the king sardonically.

"Neats needs to go, or Queeny's gonna be maaaaaaaaaaaaaddddd." said the small goblin known as Neats slowly edging towards the open doorway.

Just as the Goblin king was about to flay the little goblin's hide his words sank in. "Queeny?" asked the king.

"Yes Queeny! I gots to go!" whined Neats frantically.

"And who pray tell is Queeny?" asked the Goblin King amused by the goblins fear of this "Queeny".

"Queeny is Queeny." said the small goblin confused.

"Never mind Neats, take me to this…Queeny." ordered the Goblin King.

"Alrights Kingy come on!" shouted Neats taking the king by his hand and tugging him along.

To say the Goblin King was shocked would have been an understatement, never had his subjects been allowed to touch him in such a manner, it was unheard of! They were normally terrified of him, and yet is seemed they were more afraid of this "Queeny" then they were of him. It was preposterous! One of the main reasons he avoided physical contact with his subjects was because of how filthy they were. He was going to have to change his gloves now that the—

His thoughts were abruptly halted when he noticed what was missing—dirt. His glove was still sparkling white. He looked down at the rest of the little goblin that was pulling him down the corridor and couldn't stop the look of surprise that crossed his face, he was _clean_. From head to toe not a speck of dirty could be seen. What was going on? Who was this "Queeny"? And did she have anything to do with this clean goblin?

Sarah couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her at the antics of the goblins. They were surprisingly endearing, and amazingly affectionate. After she had gotten then to agree to help her clean she had found some more soap and filled the pails with water, after showing the goblins what to do, she had been pleasantly surprised to see how well they cleaned. After the floor had been scraped and swept she had gotten down on the floor and began to show them how to scrub when things had gone awry. One goblin had been curious about the soap and proceeded to eat it, then realizing it tasted terrible spit it out and knocked down another goblin, who in turn knocked over a pail of water, spilling all over her and the floor. The small goblins looked at her with fear present in their eyes, terrified of her reaction. Unable to help it Sarah had burst into a fit of giggles. They were just so cute. She then flicked so water onto another little goblin and the little goblin of course retaliated in kind. Before long all the goblins had joined in and the throne room was now a mess of water, suds, and bubbles, as well as clean goblins, and one very wet Sarah. Then the goblins had started jumping on her, glomping her with wet hugs. She had laughed good naturedly and returned their affection with enthusiasm. So there she sat on the floor, goblins all over her, all around her, covered in water and suds laughing.

The Goblin King allowed himself to be pulled towards the throne room and stopped in shock at the scene that lay before him. There Sarah sat on the floor covered in suds and water laughing as tears rolled down her face, but the most surprising part was the number of goblins hanging on her, hugging her, laughing with, and talking to her. It made for an endearing picture, not that he would ever admit that aloud. Then he noticed, the throne room was once again clean, and all the goblins were too for that matter. What was going on here?

"Well Neats, where is 'Queeny'?" asked the Goblin King looking around the room.

Instead of answering him the little goblin released his hand and bolted towards Sarah, "Queeny!" he shouted ecstatically.

Sarah's head jerked up at the sudden nickname, but smiled when she saw Neats and returned his hug when he clung to her.

"Well, well, Precious…or should I say Queeny, should I even ask?" asked the Goblin King.

Sarah jumped in surprise as she saw the Goblin King standing in the doorway leaning against the door jam.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! Here is another chapter, actually probably my longest one yet lol. Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who are favoring, following, and reviewing...it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know that you like my story. I know that a lot of you are anxiously awaiting Jareth and Sarah time and I tried to include a little bit in this chapter, but also please remember that I am trying "Slow Build", I don't want the relationship to be rushed too much and have it seem unrealistic, I am trying to stick to the personalities as much as I can. Also there are going to be important relationship developments coming up in the next chapter so hang on till then. Also you may be wondering why the owl is acting "weird" well the developments in the next chapter will explain all of it, but just so you know yes it is Jareth, but no it is not quite what it seems.

Also please remember that my story is rated M for a reason and will continue to be so. I am welcome to ideas, comments etc so PLEASE continue writing them-was that desperate enough?

And on another note, please remember I claim no ownership of any of Jim Henson's characters, so no Goblin King tied up in my basement *wink* but I do claim ownership of the insane plot and crazy little goblins.

Hope you enjoy, please, please, please let me know what you think.

Chapter Seven

Sarah looked up and met the eyes of a smirking Goblin King. She fought back the blush that was now making itself known across her face. Embarrassed to say the least Sarah scrambled to her feet, wiping her face of water and the remnants of suds that were slowly sliding down.

"Well Queeny?" asked the Goblin King smirking.

"Why are you calling me Queeny?" asked Sarah confused.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I asked you first Precious." chuckled the king.

"We were cleaning…" mumbled Sarah looking around.

"We?" asked the Goblin King confused.

"Yes, the goblins and I were cleaning the throne room." shrugged Sarah casually.

"Let me see if I understand you Sarah, you managed to get the goblins to help you clean?" asked the Goblin King dumbfounded.

"Yes…" said Sarah hesitantly.

"How on earth did you manage that Precious?" the king asked unable to hide the awe in his voice.

"….threatened…bath…." mumbled Sarah turning red.

"What was that Sarah?" asked the king trying to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

"I threatened them with a bath…" muttered Sarah breaking eye contact with the king.

Silence settled in the room for a long moment, when Sarah suddenly jumped in surprise as a jovial laugh erupted from the Goblin King. "But surely Precious they realize that they are—" the king began only to be cut off, by Sarah slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh! If they overhear you I'll lose my leverage!" scowled Sarah, who was still completely oblivious to the fact that she had her wet, soapy hand over the mouth of a _king_.

The Goblin King stared down at Sarah with a raised brow. This was a new side to her, and he found her reaction highly amusing.

She sagged with relief when she realized that none of the goblins had caught on to what the king had been implying, but then again they were rather dimwitted little creatures. Her attention was immediately brought back to her current situation though when she felt a pair of hands settle on her hips. Sarah gasped in surprise when she noticed that her hand was still covering the mouth a particularly arrogant Goblin King. Blushing and unsure of what to say Sarah quickly retracted her hand, hoping that this incident would soon be forgotten. However no such luck seemed to be on her side, for still the king did not release her. Frantically Sarah looked around for assistance only to realize that due to the king's presence all of his subjects had fled the now clean throne room.

"You should be careful Precious…you never know what one may assume based upon your forward actions. For example, they may think you were being insubordinate…" whispered the Goblin King leaning down to brush his lips against her throat, "or they may think you where flirting with them…asking for them…to seduce you…" said the king huskily punctuating each statement with a light kiss moving slowly up her throat towards her face. "to kiss you…" he taunted his lips hovering above hers.

Sarah trembled within the Goblin King's grasp. He was so overwhelming, so sexual, she didn't particularly like him, but even so she found herself wondering what it would be like to feel his lips against her own. Would he be forceful and passionate taking what he wanted as he believed himself to be entitled to, or would he surprise her and be gentle and considerate, making sure that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted the small mortal woman within his arms. It surprised him how much he desired her, never had anyone had this much effect on him before and it was unnerving to think that she already had this much control over him after only a few days. What would he become after prolonged exposure to her and her innocence? If his goblins didn't push him past the brink of sanity he was sure that this _woman_ would.

Suddenly there was a loud banging followed by the muttered curses of someone outside the doorway. Before the Goblin King could forcefully order whoever was at the door to disappear or risk being bogged Sarah had managed to free herself from his grasp as was moving across the room to open the door for the said intruder.

Sarah took a deep breath trying to calm her racing pulse and settle her nerves; to say that she was rattled was an understatement. While her knowledge about men was limited at best, even more so when dealing with supernatural ones, she had no illusions about the heat she had seen in his gaze, and she knew that if they had been left uninterrupted he would have kissed her, and she was honest enough with herself to admit that she would have kissed him back.

The king growled low in his throat, promising himself that he was going to bog the fool who had chosen that moment to interrupt them.

"Come in!" he bellowed crossing his arms and tapping his boot against the stone floor, assuming an expression of irritation.

As Sarah pulled back the door, she couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her lips, for there stood a creature unlike any of the goblins she had seen in the castle thus far. He looked more like a man than a goblin, we was wearing a white poets shirt, with a fitted leather vest and cap, his pants were baggy and almost similar to what she would call cargo pants. He had a satchel at his side and a ring of keys and jewels hooked onto his belt.

"Jareth!" snarled the creature in a fit or rage.

"Ah, Hoghead to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the king snidely.

"Grrrrr…It's HOGGLE!" growled the small man.

"Hoghead—Hoggle…is there truly that much of a difference?" asked the Goblin King exasperated.

The creature known as Hoggle glared at the king before muttering a few choice curses under his breath.

"We needs ta talk Jareth." said Hoggle much more calmly as he looked around the throne room, starting in surprise when he saw Sarah standing off to the side unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Well now that explains it…no wonder yer little pants were in a twist I was interruptin' time with yer newest whore." snorted Hoggle.

Sarah fought back a gasp of shock at the implication and insult. She was no one's whore, and she most certainly did **not** want to be this king's anything.

"You forget yourself _Haggle_. I am your king, I may be generous, but I can just as easily be cruel. What I do with my time and how I choose to spend it is my business and no one else's." threatened the Goblin King softly.

"I be forgotten nothin'_**yer Majesty**_, ya be remindin' me often enough." grumbled Hoggle annoyed.

"Good, I'm glad you remember your station. I would hate to have to bog you…again." chuckled the king.

Sarah stood by watching as the scene unfolded in front of her, and to say that she was surprised was an understatement. Sure she knew that the Goblin King had subjects that worked closely with him, but she was beyond surprised at the small creature's casual use of _Jareth's_ first name. Up until that moment she had only ever thought of him as the "Goblin King", completely forgetting that there was probably more to this particular monarch then she had seen.

Seeing this as a chance to escape before she ended up kissing the king and gaining a new and unflattering label to go along with it; she edged towards the doorway trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Where do you think you are going Precious?" asked the Goblin King catching her off guard, making her jump.

"Going? I was um…I was going to my room…I'm all wet and need to dry off…" mumbled Sarah debating whether or not she should continue to answer his questions or make a break for it.

Jareth stood there for a moment staring at her, when suddenly a lascivious grin spread across his face, "I'm glad to know that I have that effect on you Sarah…but I would be more than happy to take care of your problem for you, and I can assure you my way would be much more…pleasurable..." purred the Goblin King.

Sarah sputtered in shock, how dare he?! Without waiting for a response turned around once again and began to walk towards the doorway at a much faster pace. The sooner she got back to her room, the sooner she could scream in anger and frustration.

"Oh and Precious?" added Jareth unable to help himself.

"_Yes_ your Majesty?" growled Sarah grinding her teeth.

"Your wardrobe looks stunning on you…I may have to insist that you dress this way _all_ the time…" the king teased letting his statement trail off suggestively.

Sarah looked at him puzzled, what on earth was he talking about? She was wearing a similar outfit to what she had worn the day before and he had not commented about it yesterday. Shrugging to herself she wordlessly turned around and fled the throne room and its occupants.

The Goblin King watched as she ran from the room, unable to keep the grin off of his face. She was _so _easy to tease, making herself even more appealing when she appeared so vulnerable, blushing with her eyes averted.

"What games are ya playin' now Jareth?" asked Hoggle looking to where the girl known as Sarah had escaped.

"No game _Higgle,_ Sarah is my property, and what I choose to do with that property is not of concern to you. Now what was so urgent that you saw fit to disturb me?" asked the Goblin King throwing himself down onto his throne.

Hoggle looked at his king, ignoring the jib about his name; it seemed to be something that Jareth found amusing and did often enough when he was trying to get a rise out of him. But what had him truly curious was this girl Sarah. He knew that despite his earlier accusation she was not his whore, she looked and acted far too innocent, it was further evident when Jareth had begun to taunt her and she had simply reacted by blushing and turning away; a whore would have flirted back shameless, flaunting herself uncaring of who might have been present in the room. She was an intriguing little thing, unlike any women Jareth had ever shown interest in before, it appeared as though she did not fear him and unlike most of the women from the past she didn't even appear to like the arrogant monarch. Was she uncomfortable around him? Yes, but afraid of him? No. And while Jareth claimed he was playing no games Hoggle knew his king and he knew his king's love of games and his enjoyment of toying with people; his refusing to say his name correctly was proof enough of that. But he also knew what genuine interest and curiosity looked like, and he saw that in his eyes as well. Where this was going to lead was beyond him, but as long as this Sarah was considered property there could be no future for them. Sighing to himself, Hoggle shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention back to the present and his annoyed king.

"Yer Majesty, we need ta discuss some of the reports I've gotten from Didymus…it's 'bout the labyrinth…somethin's wrong with it." sighed Hoggle pulling out a large scroll of parchment, opening it as he approached Jareth.

Jareth sat up at Hoggle's declaration, what ever was wrong with the labyrinth must have been relatively serious of Hoggle and Didymus were concerned about it. "What do the reports say?" asked the king sitting forward with his hands pressed together against his mouth, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"The reports been sayin' that there's been sightin's of stange creatures, some of the goblins livestock has been found missin', some strange noises are also comin' from it. Lots of the guards won't even step foot in there any more." said Hoggle looking up at the king as he finished with the report. He had to give Jareth credit, he may not necessarily care for the man, but Jareth took his responsibilities and the care of his subjects and land very seriously.

"Does anyone have any ideas about what we could be dealing with?" asked the king standing up, beginning to pacing back and forth. This was far more serious then he had anticipated. The labyrinth was essential to—if anyone decided to target it—no! The thought was unimaginable. It looked like he was going to have to go out there and see how severe the problem was.

"—No yer Majesty, we've sent scouts out ta try an' figure out what's what, but no luck…some o' the scouts were hurt, an' some never came back." mumbled Hoggle looking down. "Theys was my friends…" he sighed.

And for once Jareth realized that teasing the small man was not the best idea; it seemed that he had lost some "friends" and mocking him would only work to incite his anger, leaving the problem without a resolution, besides he now had much larger concerns to go over.

"Very well _Hoggle_. It seems that a journey to the labyrinth in order." said the Goblin King striding over to the balcony.

"B—But Jareth, we's still have things ta talk 'bout!" shout Hoggle startled by the king's words and actions.

The Goblin King jerked to a halt in surprise. "Oh, and what else is there to discuss Hoghead?" asked Jareth snidely.

"There was some invitations bein' sent ta ya, an' answers need ta sent back." said Hoggle reaching into the satchel at his side and digging out a couple of elegantly decorated envelopes.

The king released a breath and grumbled frustrated while he slumped back onto his throne, "Fine, fine, proceed Haggle…" sighed Jareth rubbing his temples in irritation. This had been an absolutely horrid day. Court had been torturous at best, then there was his interrupted moment with Sarah, and now this situation with the labyrinth. It seemed that this day was going to be dragged out and only continue to get worse.

"Your mother sent one of em'. She wants ya to visit er' at yer earliest convenience…" stated Hoggle opening up one of the invitations and reading it aloud.

Jareth groaned and slumped further down into his seat, apparently this day was going to continue getting _worse._

Sarah sighed in relief at the sound of her door closing behind her. Looking around her room she was glad to see it absent of any arrogant Goblin Kings, yawning she rolled her shoulders and spotted a covered tray waiting for her on her bed. Walking over to it she lifted the lid and was happy to see a warm bowl of stew and loaf of warm white bread. The aroma floated to her nose and she felt her mouth begin to water. Shivering suddenly Sarah realized she was still soaked and soapy; recovering the tray she walked into the bathing chamber and started to fill the tub with warm water, walking back out she walked over to her dresser and was about to grab a fresh set of clothes when her reflection caught her attention. She gasped and felt her entire face turn red. The king's teasing about her wardrobe now making sense; for in the mirror her reflection gazed back at her horrified. Her _white_ blouse was soaked through and clinging to her breasts, while the cold water had caused her nipples to pebble and press against the shirt, her curves had been on display the whole time she had been in the presence of Jareth and he had, had ample time to stare. Running back into the bathing chamber Sarah quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the warm water, carefully washing all of the grime and soap out of her hair. Once she was warm and satisfyingly clean she dried off and redressed and ravenously devoured the lunch that had been left for her.

After she had consumed her lunch she stood back up and stretched walking out and onto the balcony, leaning against the railing she sighed and let her thoughts drift. Her earlier encounter with the Goblin King had left her feeling shaken and unsure. Was he eventually going to expect that she become his whore? He had implied that he wanted to continue what they had been doing, but Sarah wasn't sure, one minute he had assured her that her duties were nothing sexual and the next moment he was sexually harassing her. The idea of receiving such a title as his "whore" made her feel sick. She wanted what most young women wanted; to be loved, and seen for who she really was, not what people wanted her to be or what people assumed about who she was. But she knew that the potential for any real relationship was forever lost; she would never be allowed to have a normal life like all of her friends. She was going to spend the rest of her life in servitude to the Goblin King, or risk her baby brother being taken away.

She sighed and blinked fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape. She was all alone, there was no one for her to talk to, no one to advise her, or help her understand her feelings. She tried to consol herself with the fact that her little brother was safe and sound, but in all honesty that did little to help ease the ache in her heart. She laid her head upon her arms and wept. She wept for the loss of her family, of her future, of her entire life. Never had she realized how much she would miss the things that she had taken for granted until she lost them.

Suddenly she heard a flapping of wings and the sound of something land on the railing next to her. Glancing up she was surprised to see snow white barn owl sitting on the railing a few feet away from her, staring at her intently.

"Oh, hello there." said Sarah watching the owl as it tilted its head as if listening to her.

Sarah couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up out of her throat, not only was she now talking to an animal, but she was also imagining that it could understand what she was saying.

The owl remained unmoving, even when she pushed away from the railing and slowly approached the bird. As Sarah stepped closer the only response from the owl she received was another tilt of its head. Smiling to herself again Sarah reached out a hand slowly towards the bird waiting for the creature to flap its wings and fly away or screech and try and bite her, however neither occurred. The owl remained still and as her hand got closer all the owl did was blink at her. When her hand met the breast she was surprised by how soft its feathers were; the owl allowed her to stroke and pet it, never once moving in a sign of aggression.

Sarah leaned back against the railing only this time she kept one hand stroking the bird's soft feathers. She was surprised to say the least by this owl's sociable personality, she had once read somewhere that owls were very aggressive and often violent, so it was of course a shock when this owl not only allowed to be so close but was also allowing her to touch it.

"Hmmm, do you want to be my friend?" asked Sarah smiling down at the bird.

Again it seemed as if the owl was actually responding to her question for it let out a soft hoot.

Laughing Sarah gently scratched its head as she stared out at the Goblin Kingdom. She liked this owl, it was amusing that it seemed to respond to her, it was almost like it knew what she was say—Sarah abruptly jerked out of her thoughts, how stupid could she be? This was a _**magical**_ kingdom, with goblins and if she had to bet money on it, she would also guess that there were lots of other little creatures that were of the supernatural variety as well.

"Can you actually understand me?" asked Sarah hesitantly, feeling like a lunatic for even asking.

Once again the owl hooted in response.

Sarah blinked in surprise, surely that could have been a mere coincidence, the chances of the owl being something other than and owl seemed a little preposterous.

"Alright Sarah, time for the men and white to come and take you away…" Sarah mumbled to herself.

Again all the owl did was turn its head and stare at her.

"Fine, if you can understand me come and land on my shoulder." shrugged Sarah already prepared for the disappointment of discovering it really was _just _an owl, when suddenly she felt a slight pressure on her left shoulder and looked over to see the owl staring down at her.

"Holy crap…you aren't just an owl…" whispered Sarah in awe.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Loves, I just want to take a moment to thank all of you for your following, favoring, reviewing, and input for this story. Please keep reviewing as one of you so kindly pointed out, I may have lots of people following this story but varey few of you are actually giving me any feedback. PLEASE write a review, I want to know what you think, and I genuinely appreciate that there are peolple who are taking the time to write their opinions out for me. So please keep R&R!. Here's another chapter, now I realize it's relatively short, that was intentional, the next chapter is going to focus more directly on Sarah's dynamics and interactions with Jareth, but her making friends with various characters throughtout the Labyrinth is important for my plot so please bear with me. I hope to be updating again soon so keepo your fingers crossed.

Another note This story is rated M and will continue to be so, and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters from Jim Henson's Labyrinth. I only claim ownership to the insanity from my brain that I have put into words and onto paper. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter from Beauty and the Beast!

**Chapter Eight**

The owl leaned over and nuzzled its head against hers before hooting softly in her ear.

Unsure of what to do Sarah reached up and began to scratch its head again, "Ok….so you're not just an owl…so then what are you?" Sarah asked sighing softly.

The owl flew off her shoulder to land once again on the railing next to her, it eyed her as if to say, 'And you expect me to answer you how?'

Shaking her head Sarah let out a little laugh, "Sorry," she chuckled, "how about I ask yes and no questions and you respond to those?" Sarah asked as she jumped up and sat on the railing.

The owl let out a soft hoot in response.

"Glad you agree, ok so first question…hmmmm….are you a girl?" asked Sarah.

In response the owl let out a long ear piercing screech.

"Ok, ok, I take that as a no?" asked Sarah wincing at the ringing in her ears.

A soft hoot was her answer.

"Alright…ummm, have you always been an owl?" asked Sarah staring intently at the bird.

Another screech was her only response.

"No? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…" mumbled Sarah, "Are-Are you an owl by choice?" she asked biting her lip.

The owl flapped its' wings furiously letting out a ear-piercing screech once again.

"O-Oh, so is it a spell of some sort or something like that?" Sarah questioned, feeling silly for even asking, it was going to take some time to get used to the fact that magic was indeed real and she wasn't imagining everything that had been happening to her.

The owl released another soft hoot.

"I'm sorry. It must be awful to be forced to obey some spell, I can't imagine—scratch that; I can understand what you're going through." sighed Sarah slumping against the railing, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

A softer screech was her only answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she whispered disappointed.

The owl hopped over to her on the railing and nuzzled her head with its' own, letting out soft hoots as it did so.

"Thanks…" chuckled Sarah gently scratching his head.

Suddenly without warning the owl froze and looked out towards the labyrinth. Following the bird's gaze Sarah looked out at the maze visible from her window and noticed something massive and ugly lumbering its' way through the maze, towards the castle.

"What the-?" she stared confused and a little scared.

The owl let out a screech and took flight, swooping down towards the maze, dropping below the balcony and out of sight.

Sarah tensely stared out at the labyrinth trying to spot the figure she had seen moments before, but it had vanished. Night was swiftly approaching, casting shadows across the stones-the hedges within the maze seemed to move as the light faded from their leaves. Strange noises made their way to Sarah's ear, sounds she was unfamiliar with, sounds that made her shudder in fear. Taking one last look at the labyrinth before her she fought back her anxiety and focused on the sky, trying to see if she could spot her little owl friend, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat she slowly turned around and headed back into her room, closing both the door and curtains once she was inside. Trudging over to her bed she slowly sank down amongst the blankets and pillows and fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

She awoke the next morning to the faint sound of a clock chiming somewhere off in the distance, sitting up sluggishly she yawned and stretched when she noticed light streaming in, looking around confused she noticed her balcony doors were once again open and the curtains pulled back, the chiming coming from a clock tower somewhere outside she imagined. Realization that someone had been in her room sometime during the previous night left her feeling panicked, before something on her bed caught her attention, there amongst her blankets lay a perfectly intact, soft, white feather. Daintily picking up the feather she turned it, carefully studying both sides of it before gently running her index finger along the edge, giggling as the softness tickled her finger. She felt the weight that had settled into the pit of her stomach ease, she had made a friend—granted the friend had been turned into an owl by some type of spell, but in her current predicament Sarah figured she couldn't afford to be picky. Swinging her legs out of bed she glanced over at the clock and nearly shrieked, it was already six, and she had places she needed to be. Jumping off of the bed she quickly changed her clothes, before darting out of the room and into the hallway.

However in her rush she did not see the small figure that had been slowly walking past her door towards the throne room. Unaware of the person's approach she collided into them and sent the two of them sprawling onto the floor. Frantically trying to recover she flipped her hair out of her face and looked over at who she had collided with, surprised to see the small dwarf from the day before.

"Damn it, can't ya look where's you's goin'!" snapped the small man slowly struggling to his feet.

"Oh-Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." cried Sarah reaching out and slowly helping the dwarf to regain his balance.

Brushing himself off he muttered something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out then looked up at her startled.

"It's **you**!" he shouted pointing his finger at her in accusation.

"Yes, we met yesterday, my name's Sarah, what's yours'?" she inquired politely.

"Grrrr, it's Hoggle…" grumbled the dwarf, annoyed when he felt himself beginning to blush.

"It's very nice to meet you Hoggle." giggled Sarah amused by his gruff response.

"Mmhmm…" he muttered looking away from her.

"Where are you headed?" asked Sarah locking her hands behind her back casually.

"I needs ta find Jareth. We's got some business ta be discussin'." stated Hoggle irritated.

"What a coincidence, I am looking for his majesty as well, why don't we go see him together?" asked Sarah cheerfully.

"Fine." snapped the small man stomping off ahead of her.

Sarah fought off another giggle as she watched him storm off; it seemed his bark was worse than his bite, and anyone who wasn't the Goblin King was a potential friend and ally to be made. There was still so much about this world that she didn't understand and her little owl friend wasn't exactly a big talker. Perhaps Hoggle could explain some things to her, at least that way she would keep herself from making a silly mistake in front of Jareth that would end up leading to her public humiliation. Realizing the dwarf was now a good distance away quickly skipped up next to him before she easily began keeping pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay everyone I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but no I have not abandoned this story, but I have had a lot of family problems arising, hence why there has been no updates, but as promised here is another chapter, and it is my longest chapter thus far. I want to thank all of you who are following, reviewing, and faving this story, it really does mean a lot to me. I realize that there are some things mentioned in this chapter that are not fully explained-it was intentional it is a lead up for the upcoming chapter. Let's see what else, oh the pronunciation for the troll prince is (L-u-t-ge) honestly I hate his character, he's a jerk and unfortunately only one of the several villians I have coming up. Also I am intentionally making the goblins hold a large role in this story, I mean come on he is KING of the GOBLINS after all. I promise all will eventually be revealed.

As I was saying I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Please remember to R&R because it is what keeps me writing this story.

P.S. I should be updating my other stories soon too. But my creative juices for this story have been flowing lately so I may stick to this story for a while. I guess we'll see. Take care

**Chapter Nine**

Sarah glanced down at the dwarf walking next to her, thus far all of her attempts at conversation had been brought to a stop by Hoggle's curt responses, and to say that she was beginning to get frustrated was an understatement. It seemed that perhaps he neither wanted nor needed a friend and was annoyed with her for trying to become one to him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that he had stopped walking and was now standing in front of a door that she had not seen before, without knocking the dwarf grabbed the handle and shoved the door open, it groaned in resistance at the harsh treatment.

Sarah and Hoggle entered the throne room, ready to face the fae monarch only to find it empty, save for a few goblins sleeping scattered across the floor.

"Grr….damn that Jareth! Always a vanishin' whens I needs em'!" muttered Hoggle stomping his foot in annoyance.

"Queeny! Queeny!" shouted the small goblin known as Neats, grabbing onto her hand, tugging it impatiently.

"Yes?" asked Sarah smiling down at the little creature.

"Kingy saids to gives yous dis!" exclaimed the goblin waving an envelope around excitedly.

"Oh, thank you Neats." said Sarah surprised, as she quickly took the note from the little goblin. Sarah stared at the paper in her hand for a moment, almost dreading its contents; did he expect her to re-clean the throne room today? Taking a deep breath she slowly broke the wax seal and opened the envelope. She looked at the bold, beautiful handwriting that danced across the paper glancing at the message briefly, not seeing the words, just the shapes of the beautiful script. Snapping herself back into focus she scanned the letter actually reading the message;

Precious,

I have had to leave for the day on urgent business, and if you happen to meet Hogghead tell him it is _official business_ and to stop his grumbling. I will talk over his concerns when I return. After your impressive efforts theses past few days I think it only fair you be rewarded for your hard work. Consider today a day off, feel free to relax or explore. Enjoy yourself Sarah.

-Jareth

Blinking in shock Sarah glanced back at the note and reread it just to be sure she wasn't imagining things. Shrugging in concession she looked back up remembering the dwarf who was currently staring at her with an odd expression on his face, one that she could not easily discern.

"Is something wrong Hoggle?" she asked confused.

"Jareth sent ya a bloody message, but couldn't be bothered to tell me what the hell he's up to?!" snarled the little man irritated.

"I'm sorry?" asked Sarah uncertain as to how she was to be blamed for this oversight.

"Nothin'…not yer fault." mumbled Hoggle blushing, embarrassed by his outburst.

"If it helps at all, he only said that he had to go on "official business" and that he would talk to you when he got back." said Sarah handing the letter over to him.

"Hmmm…." he growled scanning the note briefly, before handing it back to her.

Sarah looked around the throne room, before looking back at the little goblin that was still clinging to her leg.

"Neats right?" asked Sarah looking to the goblin for confirmation.

"Yes Quenny!" chirped the small goblin who was giggling with excitement.

Sarah was proud of herself she was getting better at remembering and distinguishing the small creatures apart.

"Do you have any ideas on what might be fun to do around here?" asked Sarah, secretly hoping that none of his answers had anything to do with getting dirty or playing with *shudder* chickens.

"Hmmmmmm….." the goblin scratched his head with one hand, while placing the other in his mouth, his brow furrowing in concentration, obviously trying to figure out the best answer to her question. "There's ale—lots of ale! O-Or chasing chickens! That's always funs. We's likes to chase em' rounds an' rounds." giggled Neats, running in circles around Sarah.

Sarah internally groaned, oh yes that sounded like **loads** of fun, she rolled her eyes. "Uh, well that sounds…er, nice…but is there anyplace you go for fun besides the castle?" asked Sarah looking for any reason to escape the walls of the castle if only for a little while.

"Goblin City's where's the lil' buggers go when they're not terrorizin' the castle." grumbled Hoggle crossing his arms as he stared at the goblin that was still clinging to Sarah.

"Goblin City?" asked Sarah—Jareth had never mentioned that place.

"Yes Queeny, its nots far! Comes I's shows you!" cried Neats grabbing Sarah's hand, tugging her towards the staircase she had used to get to the well. Trying to keep her footing, Sarah completely missed Neats motioning for the other goblins that had been lying around to follow, or how Hoggle trudged behind her, muttering about goblins and their stupidity.

Before she knew it they were outside the grounds of the Goblin King's castle, walking down a poorly paved road, headed towards what she had been informed was Goblin City.

Upon entering the bustling city Sarah stared in awe; it was everything and nothing she had expected. The stores and houses were very rustic, looking almost as warped as the creatures that inhabited it, but just like the creatures it was charming, something that she found beautiful and amazing. The streets where lined with vendors trying to sell their wares, creatures of all shape and sizes rushing about noisily. She smiled to herself as watched the chaos unfold around her. It was incredible—magical to see, back home she had never left the town she grew up in let alone the country, yet here she was in a world that exuded beliefs, behaviors, and beings so very different from her own. In many ways it was a very surreal moment for her. Her attention was brought back to the present by Neats once again tugging on her arm.

"Yes Neats?" asked Sarah grinning, swinging her arm and the little goblin playfully.

"Does Queeny like?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you for bringing me here." said Sarah kneeling down next to the little goblin, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug.

Hoggle watched her interaction with the goblins with surprise. She handled them as if they were children, generously giving her time and affection to try and understand the little creatures. She seemed unbothered by their dirtiness and rude, sometimes even crude behavior. He was so shocked to see her kneel in the dirt, soiling her skirt just to embrace a goblin in thanks, all he could do was stare. He was even more dumbfounded when the other goblins who had decided to come with them joined in, jumping on her, trying to hug her as well. He had expected her to stand and brush them off, but once again she left him speechless, rather than doing as he had expected she laughed and eagerly returned all of their hugs before standing and addressing them once again.

"So what should we do?" she asked still smiling brightly.

All of the goblins clamored at once talking over each other, trying to be heard.

"Hang on, hang on!" laughed Sarah, who had been unable to discern anything that they had been saying. "One at a time okay?" she chuckled at the goblins before briefly meeting Hoggle's eyes and flashing him a smile.

The goblins nodded vigorously and began fidgeting, fighting their urge to try and talk again.

Sarah looked around, before she spotted a small goblin clinging to her skirt, gently reaching down and picking him up she looked at him and spoke, "What's your name?"

"F-Fice…" stuttered the goblin.

"It's very nice to meet you Fice. What do you think we should do today?" she asked softly, hoping that she was reassuring the little goblin rather than frightening him.

"Go see the chickens!" he shouted out as if he had been bottling up this idea until it burst forth from his mouth.

Sarah fought back a whimper…why did it have to be chickens? Of all the things they could do Fice had to pick chickens. But as she looked around and saw the excitement building in each of them at this idea she surrendered. How could she possibly disappoint them like that? Just be sure though she asked anyway, "Does every one like this idea?"

"Yes!" was the unanimous shout. Nodding her concession, she offered her other hand to another goblin, who anxiously grabbed it, letting him pull her along the street, while Fice firmly wrapped his arms around her neck, holding on tightly. The rest of the goblins following dutifully, some clinging to her skirt, others stomping along her sides, all of them chattering happily.

Sarah looked around and smiled, many of the creatures in the marketplace were staring at her and the goblins as they walked by. Some stared in shock, others in surprise; some stared with both visible on their faces, as if they were uncertain what to make of her small troop. It did nothing to waylay her anxiety; mostly it served to make her even more aware of her differences in comparison to everyone around her. Still she smiled, even managing a nod or two at a few of them, when the goblins abruptly stopped, bringing her to a halt with them.

Jareth sighed—there was nothing he despised so much as trolls, thus being forced to entertain the Lutge, **prince** of trolls really put a damper on his day. All day he had been showing this **thing** around this kingdom, and currently they were in the marketplace of Goblin City. This was tedious and irritating. He would rather be at court listening to his subjects' insane babbling then deal with this princeling. He was a **troll** that word said it all, he was rude, obnoxious, arrogant — need he go on. Worst of all he was following in his father's footsteps which did not bode well for the future of his subjects, or the strained treaty his kingdom currently shared with the trolls, unfortunately there was little he could do about the fact that the Goblin Kingdom shared its southern boarder with the Troll Kingdom. So here he was playing host to the abominable creature, trying to keep his temper in check…his mantra becoming "For the good of the kingdom, for the good of the kingdom…"

"The Goblin Kingdom must have fallen on hard times if **this **is all your main town consists of, not to mention the type of rabble you allow to **live** here." snorted Lutge arrogantly as they passed a vendor selling pots.

"Not really no." Jareth bit out through his clenched teeth. He let out a quiet snort, as if this **prince** had any right to be commenting on **his **kingdom. This princeling understood nothing of his subjects or their culture, yet he dared to state that it was left wanting! He was a **king**, and this prince thought his opinion was worth noting. As if this **troll** had any room to talk. He was short, barely reaching Jareth's shoulder, and like all trolls he had a bulging stomach that the buttons of his clothes strained against and a nose that took up most of his face. His teeth were yellow and crooked, and he had no hair, like all trolls he lost most of it when he reached puberty; and yet he talked to him, a **king** as if his subjects were somehow so far beneath him. At least his subjects for the most part were wholly sweet creatures, which more than made up for their appearances, unlike Lutge who was hideous on both the outside as well as the inside.

Jareth groaned, this was going to be a _long_ day, exhaling slowly he once again began to recite his mantra in his head, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the troll prince's abrupt halt. Jareth looked over at the prince surprised by his silence, following his line of vision, he tried to spot what had caught the trolls attention, but before he had a chance Lutge and his guards rushed into the crowd, leaving Jareth standing there confused.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the goblins antics with the chickens. It was just as they claimed, the goblins really seemed to enjoy chasing the chickens around, playing with them in their own odd way, and while they may play a little rough with the adult chickens, they were exceptionally tender with their behavior towards the baby chicks, which they cradled in their hands and petted softly.

Neats walked over to where Sarah was stood watching them and gently tugged her down until she was sitting on the ground next to the other goblins. Waiting until she was situated, Neats then grabbed her hands and shaped them into a cup, before slowly placing a little black chick into her waiting hands.

"Here Quenny." he said, stepping back and taking a minute to watch Sarah earnestly.

"Oh it's adorable." giggled Sarah as the chick cuddled into her hand.

"You's like? asked Fice tilting his head to the side as he watched her.

"Yes thank you for coming up with such a good idea Fice!" said Sarah as she grinned looking over at the shy little goblin.

"Welcomes Queeny." he mumbled blushing, making Sarah smile again.

Sarah looked around to see Hoggle standing off to the side scowling fiercely.

"Hoggle, come over here!" Sarah called out motioning for him to join her with a small jerk of her head.

"What's yer problem missy?" muttered the dwarf trudging over to her, sidestepping various goblins and chickens.

She waited until he was within range before grabbing his arm and yanking him down onto the ground next to her.

"Join us." she said smiling at him.

"Humph!" he grumbled, trying to cross his arms.

"No, here." said Sarah catching his hand and gently placing a little yellow chick into his palm.

"Aren't they so cute?" she asked still ginning.

"No—well…fine….I guess they's kinda cute…" mumbled Hoggle as he stared down at the baby bird in awe. Unable to deny the fact that Sarah was right, and unexplainably touched that she had sought to include him in this little adventure.

"See!" laughed Sarah, when suddenly a shadow loomed over the pair of them. She looked up surprised to see a strange man-like creature staring down at her. Without saying anything the "man" reached down, caught Sarah by her arm, yanked her up roughly, and started to drag her away from her friends.

"Excuse me?! Let go!" she shouted struggling in his grip. The only response she received was a tightening of the grip on her arm, making her wince.

"Let me go you brute!" screamed Sarah digging her heels into the street as best she could.

"Silence bitch!" the "man" hissed slapping her across the face in retaliation.

Sarah's head jerked to the side with the force of the blow, splitting her lip and filling her mouth with blood.

"Go to hell!" snarled Sarah as she continued to struggle.

"I think not my pretty. You will make a good fuck, and an even better consort, ensuring my line by giving me heirs. And once I'm done with you, you'll smile prettily and say "Thank you"." smirked the "man" pulling her along.

Sarah recoiled in horror, "What gives you the right?!" she tugged at her arm furiously, wincing as he bruised her arm further.

"I am the Troll Prince, Lutge, you should be honored by my acknowledgment of you." he taunted pulling her against him, roughly palming her posterior.

Sarah snorted, "Honored?! I'd be more honored if I you released my arm and backed off you pig! Let go!" screamed Sarah outraged.

"I think n—" Lutge froze in mid sentence as he noticed the number of goblins surrounding him, all of them armed.

"Let Queeny go!" shouted Neats pointing his spear at the troll.

"Little cur!" snarled the troll prince grabbing the head of the spear, yanking the small goblin towards him, before viciously kicking him, sending him hurdling through the small goblin horde and into the side of a vendor's stand.

"NEATS!" Sarah screamed when the goblin didn't rise. "You bastard! Let me go!" shouted Sarah wildly swinging her fist towards his face, making solid contact with the troll's nose. The crunch and howl of pain he released did little to consol Sarah as she broke free of his hold and ran towards the small unmoving goblin. She fell to her knees next to him, gently turning him over, checking to see if he was still breathing, she sighed in relief when she realized he was, but her fear returned when she realized how shallow of breaths he was taking.

The troll prince stormed after the girl, intent on grabbing her and punishing her for her insolence, but received a sharp slice to his hand as Sarah grabbed a sword that had fallen from the vendor's cart, swinging it around, standing defensively in front of Neats.

"Fine have it your way, I was going to make sure that you at least enjoyed yourself when I fucked you, now I'm going to rape you, your pleasure be damned." sneered the troll.

"I'll kill you myself first asshole." growled Sarah watching the troll cautiously. She knew she might only get one chance to stop this thing before any more of the goblins got hurt. That thought railed Sarah and she tightened her grip on her sword waiting.

What Jareth had been expecting when he finally managed to locate the troll prince was not what he found waiting for him. There before him stood Sarah wielding a sword, surrounded by goblins, facing off against the prince. How like Sarah, only she would end up challenging a future monarch with a sword. He chuckled as he began to wonder how exactly this little misunderstanding had occurred. His humor however was short lived when he noticed the blood running down the side of Sarah's mouth, that and the fact that all his goblins had armed themselves and pointedly stood between Sarah and the prince.

"You little bitch! I'm going to fuck you until you scream, begging me to stop, then I'm going to fuck you some more!" the troll prince venomously spit out at Sarah, spittle flying from his mouth.

"You try to touch me again, and you're gonna lose an appendage, and just a hint I'm not talking about and arm or foot!" snarled Sarah, tightening her grip on the sword.

Jareth had seen enough, and he was enraged—that this **prince** thought he was entitled to touch _**his**_ Sarah. He was furious that he had hurt her, treaty or not, this prince would die before he laid another hand on her.

"Silence!" his voice raised and carried over the crowd.

Sarah visibly sagged in relief at the sound of Jareth's voice. She couldn't stop herself from tensing however when he appeared behind her, one of his arms snaking down her own, trying to make her loosen her grip on the weapon.

"Shhh…Precious, let go, he will not touch you again." whispered the Goblin King in her ear.

At his whispered reassurance Sarah released her grip on the sword, letting it clang to the ground as she relaxed back into Jareth's embrace, for once not challenging or questioning his actions.

The troll prince stared at the Goblin King as he gently embraced the woman he was lusting after.

"Stay out of this Jareth." threatened Lutge taking a step towards them.

Jareth had to fight his impulse to kill the vermin where he stood as he felt Sarah begin to tense once again within his arms.

"You forget yourself **Prince**." rebuked the Goblin King softly.

"I forget nothing King of the **goblins**!" taunted the troll, "As if that is a reason to fear and respect you! Ha! Spare me, you may be a king, but we both know why you are a king of the weak!"

"That may be true, but we both know that touching a King's mistress, no matter the king is punishable by death." retorted Jareth holding Sarah closer.

"You lie!" hissed Lutge angered.

"I've no reason to lie." stated Jareth calmly.

"You want her for yourself!" snapped the troll.

"Oh, I've had her, repeatedly—and I'll have her again later." said Jareth suggestively licking his lips.

"Prove it!" snarled the prince.

"As you wish." shrugged the Goblin King slowly turning Sarah around in his arms so that she was facing him. He fought back the wave of guilt that hit him as he looked into her panicked eyes; reminding himself that if he did not make her as his visibly, this could happen to her again and that was unacceptable. Leaning down he brushed his lips against her throat, he whispered against her skin, "Relax Sarah, do not make a sound." He immediately let his magic flow out of him, branding the skin of Sarah's throat, much in the same way he had when he struck his bargain with her, only this time his insignia was branded into her flesh directly below where her clavicle met. Sarah whimpered in pain, tensing in his arms again.

Moving away from her throat he gently placed another kiss against the side of her neck, before kissing his way towards her mouth, slowly and gently taking her lips with his own. He brushed his lips against hers' briefly, before slowly deepening the kiss by licking at her lips. When Sarah refused to respond he decided to try a different approach continuing on with his previous ministrations for a few minutes, when he suddenly nipped sharply at her lower lip. Sarah gasped in surprise and Jareth took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth seeking her own out, hesitating for a moment as the taste of blood filled his senses.

Sarah fought back her panic at Jareth's actions, him labeling her as his mistress, branding her again, now kissing her…It was all too much. She struggled with her strange desire to moan, as his tongue rubbed sensually against hers'. Without even realizing it she brought her arms up around Jareth's neck, sinking her hands into his hair, noticing that it was just as soft as it looked.

Jareth smirked against her mouth, despite the situation. Regardless of her words, her body told an entirely different story. Her protests may have been loud, but it seemed she was enjoying this kiss as much as he was. Unable to help himself he pulled her tighter against him, he gripped her waist tighter, unable to keep the moan down in his throat.

Sarah was jolted out of her reverie by Jareth's moan, and everything came crashing down around her again. As her panic returned she began to struggle in his arms, trying to free herself and break the kiss off, but the Goblin King only tightened his hold on her again , bringing one hand up to cup the back of her neck, holding her in place. As she felt his resistance her fear began to rise in earnest. He had said he wasn't going to force her…

Jareth's enjoyment of the kiss tapered off as he felt Sarah begin to panic against him, so slowly, gently he broke the kiss, and pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin, preventing her from saying anything that might provoke the prince further.

"As you can see your Highness," sneered the Goblin King, "she is well and truly mine."

"We'll see Jareth." threatened Lutge ominously.

Turning his attention from the troll prince back to the shaking girl in his arms he leaned down to whisper in her ear once again, "Close your eyes Precious, we will be back at the castle before you know it."

"No, what about Neats?" asked Sarah struggling in his arms, trying to get to the injured goblin.

Jareth's posture tensed at the sight of the small hurt goblin cradled in Sarah's arms.

"Do not fear for him Sarah, he will be well cared for." said Jareth pulling her towards him again, before turning his attention to the dwarf standing nearby.

"Haggle—make sure the prince is escorted back to the castle."

"Yes yer Majesty." muttered the dwarf, sparing a glance at the prince standing a few feet away from him.

Just as Jareth was about to transport them back to his castle he noticed a small goblin approach Sarah and tug gently on her skirt catching her attention. Her expression softened and she gently knelt down while balancing Neats in her arms.

"Queeny…is Neats gonna be okays?" asked Fice.

"Of course he is. His Majesty has promised me that he'll be just fine." said Sarah forcing a small smile to her lips, slowly reaching one arm out to hug the small goblin reassuringly. As if that was the cue the others had been waiting for all of the goblins quickly approached Sarah being careful of Neats and gave her tender hugs.

Jareth watched the event unfold with thinly veiled surprise. The connection that Sarah has made with his goblins confounded him. It was rare that anyone truly understood his goblins, let alone managed to get them to respond in kind. When he had come upon the scene and saw his goblins **protecting **Sarah he had been surprised, but to see them reciprocating had shocked him even more. Within a matter of days Sarah had managed to gain the love and support of the goblins by simply being patient and demonstrating kindness. Watching her love his subjects tugged at something deep in his chest, something he had long thought dead.

Once the goblins had finished their hugs, he once again pulled her towards him, transporting them back to the throne room. Glancing around, satisfied that everything was to rights he looked back over at Sarah who was holding Neats tightly to her chest, "Come Precious, we need to get him taken care of." said Jareth offering her his hand.

Shifting the bundle to one arm she hesitantly placed her hand in his, as he led her to the healer's quarters. No sooner had they stepped inside then a small gnome like man came waddling towards them.

"Are you in need of something your Majesty?" asked the creature.

"Yes Liam, a goblin of mine has been injured by a troll today." said the Goblin King motioning to the goblin in Sarah's arms.

"Well then lassy, come. Bring him over here and lay him down, there's a good lass." said Liam soothingly nodding his approval as Sarah laid Neats on a small cot situated in the center of the room.

The healer walked over to where Sarah hovered anxiously and watched as he slowly began to examine her little friend.

"Hmmm…fractured…." he muttered to himself as he carefully looked the goblin over.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sarah ringing her hands. If anything happened to Neats she would never forgive herself.

"Yes I believe his prognosis is good, but I'll have to run a few more tests to be sure. Come back in a few hours." said Liam dismissing them as he placed several of his books on the examining table, studying them before looking back over at the unconscious goblin.

"Come Sarah, we will check back with Liam later." coaxed Jareth offering her his arm.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah reached out and grasped his arm, turning back to take one last look at Neats before securing her arms through his. As soon as it was tucked within his own she once again felt the dizzying effects of the Goblin King's choice of transportation. Steadying herself she glanced around to find that she was in a room she had never seen before. Looking around her attention snagged on the massive four poster bed that lay against one wall, it was draped in furs and silks, covered in lush pillows. She scanned the rest of the room when she noticed the massive set of glass doors leading out to a large balcony, similar to the ones found in her room, except these doors were framed by crimson drapes, the floors layered in plush rugs, a fire place was on the wall to the right of the bed, framed by two wingback chairs. The rest of the furniture was equally ornate and bold. Extravagant murals of seductive, ethereal creatures covered the ceiling.

Sarah felt her stomach drop as her suspicions as to her location began to arise, unable to remain silent she finally voiced her question, "Where are we?"

"Come, come Precious, surely you already **know** the answer to that question." teased Jareth slinking past her, throwing himself down into one of the chairs near the fire, tossing one of his legs over the arm of the chair he looked over to where Sarah remained standing and raised one regal eyebrow, before motioning for her to take the chair opposite of him,

She quickly perched herself on the ledge of the seat her hands knotted up in the fabric of her skirt.

"Now love, perhaps you would care to explain what happened today?" asked the Goblin King maintaining eye contact with her as he spoke.

"Well, um—the goblins and Hoggle wanted to show me around Goblin City so we went to the marketplace—the goblins seemed to be particularly fond of chickens…" Sarah trailed off.

"A yes **chickens**…" responded Jareth darkly, "the bane of my existence."

Sarah looked up at him briefly smiling before continuing on with her explanation. "So they decided that, that was what they wanted to show me, and we were over there when that **troll** grabbed me, Neats and the others tried to stop him, but he kicked Neats s-so hard a-a-and…" Sarah seemed unable to hold it in any longer as she burst into tears.

Jareth was up and pulling her into his arms in an instant, holding her against his chest, murmuring words of comfort against her hair.

"Shhh…Precious you are safe…"

Somehow that only seemed to make her cry harder, her hands tightly clutched at his shirt as her tears left their own kind of invisible brand on his skin.

Sarah hated crying—especially crying in front of the arrogant Goblin King, but she couldn't seem to stop. Whether it was because of that horrid troll prince, or Neats getting hurt, or that **kiss**, Sarah couldn't say, but at that moment it all was just too much.

Jareth was at a loss, he had never had to comfort a woman before, let alone a mortal, he was completely in the dark and it was a sensation of helplessness that he disliked immensely. He was a **king** and he could do nothing. Gently he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards his bed, softly lowering her down amongst the blankets and pillows.

As soon as Sarah noticed the change in her location she began to struggle and cry harder, fear intensifying her sorrow.

"Rest Sarah…you've had a trying day, shhh…" whispered Jareth as he stretched out beside her, easily trapping her flailing hands against his chest with one hand, the other reaching up to stroke her head.

"Sleep love…" comforted Jareth as he hummed a soft melody, all the while he continued to stroke her hair.

Slowly her sobs died down and her eyes grew heavy, sleep beginning to overtake her.

Once the Goblin king was certain she was asleep he loosened his hold on her and rose from his bed, he still had that **troll** to deal with, and he still had to try and secure that bloody treaty for the good of his kingdom. Glancing one more time at Sarah's tearstained face, Jareth fought back another unexpected wave of rage.

Despite his arguments with himself and his desire to not care, he had failed, it seemed there was little he could do to fight against the **fact** that he did care. He may torment Sarah on occasion when the mood struck him, but he would never hit her. Seeing her bleeding, trying to protect one of his subjects, against a troll no less—it awoke something fierce and primitive in him, making him want to show that bratty princeling just how powerful he **really **was. While it may have been true that he ruled over one of the weakest kingdoms, it had nothing to do with his actual power, if his magic was to be tested against every ruler in the Underground he knew where he would place, and it was no where near the bottom. Many of the rulers actually feared him because of how strong he really was, there was a reason that he had been given this throne, it was an attempt to control and limit his powers. Jareth smirked to himself, their fear only drove him to become stronger, to prove to them he was more powerful that **all **of them. And that sniveling troll dared to assume that he was superior to **him** only incensed him more. As if that was not enough the cur had believed himself to be entitled to Sarah, made him want to physically torture the prince, treaty be damned. Jareth could feel himself beginning to loose control again, he took a calming breath, as he tried to focus his mind and priorities before he transported himself back into the throne room and was forced to deal with welcoming the prince and his guards into his home. Feeling slightly calmer he appeared in the throne room just as the prince walked in.

"Thank you Higgle that will be all." said Jareth dismissing the dwarf with a wave of his hand.

Without a word Hoggle nodded and stomped out of the room.

"Where's your little whore Jareth?" asked Lutge bitterly.

"Resting I fear I wore her out." smirked Jareth triumphantly. "Now if you would be so good as to follow the servants, they will show you to your rooms and make sure that you have settled in comfortably. Do not hesitate to let them know if you need anything else." said the Goblin King sketching a smart bow, before he turned towards a set of doors that led to his library.

"They can send me that nice piece of ass when she wakes up." sneered the prince.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question." replied Jareth cheerfully, "Sarah is **mine**, and I admit I am not one for sharing…ever."

"That's a shame your highness, since the whole point of my trip here was to reestablish amicability and stabilize the treaty my father made with you. It would be a pity if it were all for naught, wouldn't you agree Goblin King?" shrugged the troll prince, not even bothering to veil his threat.

Jareth halted in his steps swiftly turning back around to face Lutge, "That is a shame, however I think it would be an even bigger shame if you were to return to your father without your **head**." threatened Jareth smiling darkly.

"Are you threatening **me** Goblin King?" the prince asked incredulously.

"No, not threatening—warning, I would **hate **for anything to happen to you, I am simply concerned for your safety." said Jareth clasping his hands behind his back innocently, "It would be a pity if you tried to take my mistress again, especially since she is marked, and the courts would find no injustice if I called for your head as payment." shrugged the Goblin King letting a smile tilt the corner of his mouth.

"You bastard she was unmarked this afternoon! I want her for my **QUEEN**!" snarled Lutge.

"Last warning Prince, touch her again…you loose your head. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I have some previous obligations that I must attend to." said Jareth abruptly turning and striding from the room, back towards his private library.

Several hours and letters later Jareth slumped back into his chair in exhaustion, before transporting himself back to his chambers.

Feeling the tension drain out of his shoulders, he shrugged out of his jacket, chancing a glance back to his bed, relieved to see that Sarah still slept. It was nearing dusk, yet he lingered a moment longer watching as she turned over restlessly in her sleep, muttering something into a pillow. Shaking his breath Jareth turned and strode out onto the balcony, easily leaping up onto the railing. He stared off into the fading sun for a moment, closing his eyes he inhaled taking a deep breath, as he exhaled he allowed himself to fall over the edge. There was no cry of fright, or fear of falling to his death, for just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, he felt his body begin to change, shift, then all that could be seen was an owl as it flew off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! First thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews, it means a lot too me. Next I realize that this is a short chapter but it is necessary to the story, the upcoming chapter is going to be longer and more about Jareth and the politics of the Underground as well as more details as to Jareth's curse and who his family is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. On another note as promised I have done some artwork for this story featuring varius goblins and people from my story. You can see my artwork for this at;**

**www DOT kibasgirl4ever DOT deviantart DOT com (no spaces). **

**go to my gallery and look under my gallery folders, should be the first one on the left hand side. I would love to hear what you think and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave feedback about art and/or story, I have lots of people reading but very few people leaving feedback :( please leave reviews. Am I being clear enough? LEAVE ME FEEDBACK grrrrr...please *puppy eyes* **

**Please remember this story is rated M and will continue to be so. Again i claim no ownership of Jim's characters only the insanity that spews forth from my head to my computer. **

Chapter Ten

Sarah awoke to the feeling of sunlight on her face; slowly she forced her eyes open. She stared at the ceiling for a minute frowning—this wasn't her room! Where was she?! Her thoughts abruptly halted as she noticed the one and only Goblin King lying asleep next to her on the bed, one of his bare arms thrown across his face, blocking out the intruding sun. Following the path of his arm she fought to calm her racing pulse as she realized he was wearing no shirt. She struggled not to panic, fighting the scream that wanted to burst forth from her throat. She recalled how he had comforted her the night before, even when she had tried to resist him; he had been patient and soothing with her. He had simply held her until she cried herself to sleep.

As all of her memories of the day before resurfaced in her mind she tried to control the blush that stole across her face as she remembered the kiss, how his lips had felt pressed against hers', how aggressively held her in his arms, he had moan—

"What I wouldn't give to know **those** thoughts Precious." his voice broke the silence of the room, disrupting her thoughts, sending her jolting upright in surprise.

"Huh?" asked Sarah dazed, her cheeks blazing red.

"What were you thinking about hmmm?" teased Jareth his voice husky from sleep, as he sat up, reaching out to brush his index finger gently across her cheek, making her duck her head, her face deepening in its blush.

"N-Nothing…" mumbled Sarah embarrassed, did her voice just crack?

Still smirking he leaned forward so that his mouth was against the shell of her ear, "Liar." he rasped.

"Ahem…uh—um…soooo what's on the agenda for me to do today?" asked Sarah changing the subject as quickly as she could, shifting herself as far away from him as she could, while trying to keep her eyes only on his face, and not the fact that the sheet had slipped down to his lap **AND** by the looks of it, it looked like he wasn't wearing any pants.

The teasing that had been present in Jareth's eyes only a moment before faded, as he stared at her intently, "I had hoped to save this conversation for later love, but I can see that you are in need of some answers presently." sighed the king, snapping his fingers as he rose from the bed now fully dressed, clasping his arms behind his back as he turned to regard her silently.

Sarah nodded her head, unwilling to let him know that as he had moved to rise, she had been ready to throw the blankets over her head rather than see him "al natural". Managing to get her embarrassment under control waited for him to begin talking, yesterday she had been too upset. Today she was ready to hear what he had to say and if necessary face off against that horrid troll again.

"As I am sure you already understand the **troll**," Jareth spit the word out as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth, "that accosted you in the marketplace yesterday is a prince…"

At Sarah's hesitant nod he continued, "He seems to live under the misapprehension that he is entitled to whatever he may desire, in this situation, namely you. I need you to understand Precious…" said Jareth tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Understand what?" asked Sarah fighting back her uneasiness.

"He would have dragged you off, he would have raped you until a babe grew in your womb, then he would have repeated it again and again, until your spirit was broken, until you were nothing more than a shell of your former self. I had to ensure that he could never be allowed to touch you and live. That if he tried I would be allowed to stop him—that no one would ever be allowed to touch you in that manner again." stated Jareth crossing the room to stare out one of the large windows overlooking the Labyrinth, his back to her.

"I still don't understand your majesty…" whispered Sarah. She recalled Jareth's words to the troll, the burning on her throat—

"Jareth." he said interrupting her thoughts as he faced her once again.

"What?" she asked befuddled, she already knew his name.

"Call me Jareth." he purred, stalking back over to her on the bed.

"O-Okay…" stuttered Sarah looking away blushing, "B-But I still don't understand what you did." she muttered looking down at her hands nervously.

Jareth squared his shoulders and cautiously positioned himself on the bed facing her, trying not to alarm her anymore than she already was.

"Sarah, do you recall the parameters of our bargain?"

Meeting his eyes hesitantly she nodded, what did that have to do with this?

"Then you must also remember the nuance within the arrangement with which I told you, you where **mine**." stated Jareth leaning towards her slightly.

Again Sarah nodded, a knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach, something told her she was going to **hate** what he had to say next.

"I fear I must confess a certain lack of knowledge about how mortals conduct their lives in their realm, but in the Underground mortals are rare things; you are more likely to encounter a troll, fairy, or dwarf. Every mortal man or woman, whom I have encountered here, is under the protection of a resident of the Underground, almost all of which have been decidedly female. For you see Sarah, a mortal can only enter into the Underground by the means of an immortal powerful enough to cross realms, and of all the immortals here is only a select few that are capable of such a feat, thus the scarcity of mortals in this realm. But for all of your frailty, you mortals possess something that many immortals covet. Do you know what that is Precious?" asked Jareth staring at her intently.

Sarah looked at him and frowned, slowly shaking her head relaying her confusion.

"You and other females of your kind are able to conceive and birth children far more easily than and of the female immortal species that live in this realm. Thus making you and others like you a valuable commodity here.

When you and I made our pact I branded you, labeling you for all intensive purposes as mine, the brand was the way you carried out your part of our agreement." said Jareth.

Sarah sat there for a moment allowing al he said to slowly sink in. At her realization she feel herself becoming indignant, unable to silence her outrage, "So if I'm understanding you correctly, you're telling me that I'm your **SLAVE**?!" her voice a high pitched shriek at the word 'slave'. While she may have had her suspicions about her title and role in the castle to hear it confirmed so crudely raised her hackles, sure she'd read of slavery, but to find herself thrown into the role of an actual slave was sending her feminist sensibilities reeling in rebellion and abhorrence.

"**Were **Love—past tense." shrugged Jareth, leaning back against the headboard of his bed casually.

"Then what am I now?!" cried Sarah fighting her annoyance at the tone he had used. Something telling her that she was going to hate this answer even more then saying she was his slave.

"Now? Now you are my mistress." said Jareth unable to keep the smirk off his face completely as he looked over at her.

"I'm your **WHAT**?! I thought that you were just lying to get that _thing _to leave me alone!" Sarah panicked, her voice cracking under the shock and stress.

"Afraid not Love that mark on your neck is evidence to all that you are **my **mistress." stated Jareth smugly.

Sarah sat there rigidly her hand flying up to cover hr mark up instinctually—she hadn't even been there a week and already he had switched titles, what was next 'whore'? She felt herself begin to shake, she fought against the tremors her body was making, but the more she tried the harder she began to tremble. A small whimper escaped her mouth as she shook, the sound elongating into a scared keen.

To say that Jareth was surprised by Sarah's reaction would have been an understatement. He watched as she started to shiver, before that heartbreaking sound escaped from her throat, he watched as she curled into herself, and he found that all he wanted to do was make her stop crying, seeing her look so mall and weak seemed…wrong. Trying not to startle her, he reached towards her with the intention of soothing her, he had barely grazed her shoulder with his hand, but the contact was enough to startle her out of her tremors and send her scuttling as far away from him as she could get.

"Sarah?" he asked curious to her reaction.

"Can you take it off?" asked Sarah fighting to keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

"Take if off? What exactly are you asking me to remove Precious? Your clothes?" teased Jareth.

"Don't be obtuse!" snapped Sarah forgetting her fear for the moment. "The mark!' she nearly shouted.

"Oh, that...your really are no fun at all pet." he sulked crossing his arms.

"YOUR MAJESTY! I want you to take the mark **OFF**!" cried Sarah in distress, stomping her foot frustrated at the Goblin King's demeanor.

Jareth's smile disappeared and his eyes darkened, "Have you forgotten about our deal so soon Sarah?" he asked icily.

"I haven't forgotten!" shouted Sarah tugging at her shirt's collar to expose the mark over her heart, "I allowed you to make me your slave didn't I?!" she snarled.

"What ever I wanted I believe those were the terms." hissed Jareth disappearing only to reappear directly behind her, tugging her roughly around to face him.

"You **told **me that whether I gave you anything else was up to **me**!" whispered Sarah, her voice faint.

"I changed my mind." rasped Jareth, sinking his hand into her hair and snapping her head back before slamming his mouth down onto hers in a punishing kiss.

Sarah whimpered, bringing her hands up to push against his chest, only to be me with resistance.

Feeling her fight against him only angered him further, he shoved her away from him, sending her tumbling onto his bed. She stared up at him eyes widened and glistening with tears, her fear palpable in the air.

"You forget your place Sarah, I am king **your** king, and you—you're mine." he purred leaning down letting his lips ghost over the mark on her throat. "Any woman would be flattered by my offer of this title, yet you insult me by throwing my generosity back in my face." sneered Jareth.

"You didn't offer! You took, after you assured me that it was my choice." sobbed Sarah.

"You had best grow accustomed to your new title Sarah considering that you will be fulfilling its duties shortly." threatened Jareth before disappearing.

Sarah stared at the spot he had vanished from, feeling tears well up anew. Once they began to fall she was unable to stop them. Had she really been foolish enough to believe that had been more to the selfish Goblin King than she had first thought? How naïve was she?


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I'm really sorry that I've not update in a VERY long time, but I have had a lot of personal things going on in my life, a lot of changes that have been taking up a lot of my time, I have been writitng and have furthered the stories on paper, however I have not recently had the time to type it up. Rest assured I intend to finish these stories ALL of them and will be posting a very lengthy updated chapter as soon as I am able.


	12. Real Chapter 11

I know...it's been forever...god-I feel awful. :( I do however state that I have had A LOT of crap going on in my life, aside from moving, going to school full-time, working, and having family drama. I have however been very busy with this story, and my artwork for it and outlining are making tons of progress. I am hoping to update soon. (that however is relative to me lol) But I have never stopped working on this story and will see it finished. I am actually really excited for what the next chapter is going to bring to the table. In the next chapter you will be meeting most of Jareth's family and getting more information about why he has been cursed. This chapter is a little long in the tooth, but necessary for the development of my plot. It's actually one of the longest chapters I've ever written-go figure. However like I've said, bear with me, I hope to update again within a month or so. Thanks for all you love!

Chapter Eleven

Jareth reappeared in his throne room, pacing in an agitated manner, snarling viciously at anyone who dared to approach him.

How dare she?! She had been the one to make that ridiculous deal! Didn't she understand?! How could he keep her safe if she remained unclaimed—slaves were considered disposable, replaceable objects at best…as his mistress she had his name and a protected station to keep her safe from unwanted advances. No one would dare insult a _king_ by trying to steal his mistress away, but as a slave it was unlikely that he would be able to curry enough favor with the High Court to justify keeping her if that _**troll**_ tried to rape her again. The last time he had tried to plead his case to the Court it had resulted in some rather nasty and lasting consequences.

Jareth grimaced at the reminder of the unpleasant memories, before retreating back into his thoughts.

That ungrateful spoiled _child_ had the audacity to throw his generosity back in his face. She would yield to him, he would **MAKE** her, perhaps then she would understand that she was better off in her new position, in his bed. He had been generous til' now yet still she continued to try his forbearance.*

The exhausted king sunk onto the throne, sighing as he ran a hand across his face. He was unused to having to deal with women in his home let alone a mortal one. And Sarah was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was beautiful to be sure, but it was the spark in her spirit that was most attractive to him. She may cower from him when he intentionally terrorized her, but underneath her fear was an unmistakable spark of fire and determination—there were no other women that he had ever met that challenged him the way she did, especially knowing what he was capable of and being completely at his mercy. She was a sassy little thing with a compassionate heart. All of these things drew him to her, despite the walls surrounding his heart, her warmth still managed to penetrate through to his own chilled soul. He cared. Ogmios1 give him strength, but he actually cared about her.

He dropped his head into his hands, things had most assuredly not gone according to his plan. Unquestionably there had to be some way to resolve this before either of them tried to kill the other.

A nearby goblin startled the king out of his morbid thoughts when he collided with a rack of spears hanging on the wall, sending them all tumbling to the ground in a loud clatter. He glanced around noting that he had been gone from his chambers and her for quite some time. Slowly he rose straightening his shoulders as he transported himself back into his solar.

He looked around for Sarah, spotting her sitting expressionlessly on his bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Sarah?" he asked trying to draw her attention, something was different.

She tilted her head in acknowledgement but said nothing.

Disliking her stoicism he strode over to where she was seated and sat down next to her, hoping to see her jump at his proximity, only to be disappointed at her lack of response.

He continued to stare at her waiting for her to say something, do anything. Quickly becoming annoyed with her continued ignorance of him he decided to test this unusual response, or there lack of. He purposefully leaned forward, pushing Sarah back onto the sheets by her shoulders. Once again Sarah complied without hesitation or reaction, piquing his curiosity further. Gently reaching forward and brushing her hair away from her face and neck, he leaned forward running his lips across his new mark that graced her skin, moving his way toward her pulse point. As his lips met her pulse point he noted her accelerated heartbeat, but she still did not respond to his attentions.

Slowly he crawled over her, he began to kiss her throat more ardently, lavishing it with attention, trying to derive a response from her. He wanted to see that fire in her eyes—not the lifelessness that was now present in them, his frustration only building at her continued silence.

Abruptly he pulled back up into her face, only to see her head turned away, her eyes clenched shut as tears streamed down her face, her teeth biting into her lower lip, a small trickle of blood trailing down her chin as she reopened the split lip she had received the previous day.

He had never felt more like the villainous Goblin King than in that moment.

"Oh Precious…" he whispered softly stroking her cheek with his index finger, unable to stop himself from touching her completely.

As if his whispered words where the key, a tortured sob escaped her lips. She quickly pressed them together, trying to stifle her emotions, but it was too late, and Jareth had already seen it, her pain…

It was at that moment that the Goblin King knew, his caring for her went much deeper than he had suspected. Of course he longed to have _her_ in his bed, but he wanted **MORE**…to what depth this new affection reached, he was uncertain, but he knew wanted her to enjoy, to relish their coupling, not cringe—forcing herself to endure his touch. And he understood in that moment that if he took her now, he would be no better than that _troll_, who had been ready to rape her to satisfy his own selfish desires. While he was certain he could insure that she found pleasure, it would still be forced upon her unwillingly. Disgusted with himself, he jerked away from her and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sarah's eyes flew open at the sound of the door slamming shut, she quickly sat up looking around the room, her shoulders sagging in relief at the apparent absence of a certain Goblin King.

Cautiously she edged her way off the bed, walking towards the large mirror located in the corner of the room. Staring at her reflection she slowly brought her hand up to her neck, fighting back a flinch at the moisture and tenderness of her throat. She took a ragged breath as she tried to slow her breathing, her panic beginning to subside. His touch had done more than scare her, it had taken everything she possessed to not vocalize her moans when he had begun to kiss her neck. Shame colored her face as she thought of her body's unwanted reactions, how her body had responded to him, she hoped he hadn't noticed the way she had started to lean into his touch.

But more than that questions were running through her mind;

Why had he stopped? Was this some sort of game to him? Was he going to come back and try this again? She cringed at that last thought, she slowly made her way back across the room, sinking down onto the bed, fighting back a whimper as she brought her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth trying to calm herself. How long was this torture going to last? And how was she going to manage to keep her body from responding to him if he should try to seduce her again?

Jareth released a snarl as he hurtled his goblet against the wall. This was intolerable! He needed to—

A clock chiming interrupted his thoughts, alerting him to the time, the sun was about to set. Sighing in defeat he opened the library's window and flew off into the night. His screech of irritation echoing into the air.

Sarah blinked glancing around the room, it was dark, how long had she been zoning out for? Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that it had been quite some time since her last meal. Carefully she rose from where she had been resting, she stretched languidly, yawning as she did so. Cautiously making her way towards the door, deciding to leave before the Goblin King changed his mind and returned for her.

She reached for the door handle and tugged, only to find that it still remained firmly shut. Panic and frustration began to weigh in on her as she futilely pulled the ornate door handle. Her zealous tugging was interrupted by a muffled voice scolding her,

"Oi! What do you think yer doin'?"

Sarah jumped back releasing the handle in surprise, searching for the source of the voice, "W-What?" she asked unable to keep the confusion out of her question.

"Down here!" retorted the voice indignantly.

Glancing down she was shocked to see an ornate brass face on the door handle frowning at her. "Excuse me?" Caught completely off guard she was unable to keep from flinching as she was subjected to the door handle's scathing glare. Where the hell was she? Lewis Carroll's Wonderland? Every time she thought she was finally getting a handle on this place, haha, she found herself suddenly turned on her head all over again.

"I asked you what you think yer doin' girlie?" scoffed the annoyed doorknob.

"Leaving…why can't I open the door?" asked Sarah placing her hand against the heavy door in defeat.

"Only the King can make me open or close my door." Sniffed the handle proudly.

"Only the King?" whispered Sarah, horrified at the prospect of being trapped in the room indefinitely.

"Yer a funny one you are. Makin' me repeat meself…not very polite...I must say…don't know what the he sees in you." Muttered the knob annoyed.

"I'm sorry?" Sarah questioned even more uncertain than she had been minutes before.

"As you ought to be!" reprimanded the voice.

"Why only the King?" she asked puzzled.

"He is the KING, I hafta do what he wants." Grumbled the door handle.

"Does that mean you **can** open the door if you want to?" asked Sarah.

"I s'pouse so." Replied the door handle gruffly.

"Then will you please let me out?" asked Sarah kneeling down so that she was eye to eye with the face.

"…no one's ever bothered askin' before. Alright girlie, there you go." Grunted the doorknob.

Sarah remained kneeling there as she heard a distinct click as the door swung slightly towards her. Slowly standing, she quickly pulled it the rest of the way open and anxiously stepped through.

"Oh thank you!" gushed Sarah turning around to look back at the door.

"Was no trouble…" mumbled the door handle as the door started to close.

"Wait!" she cried.

The door froze at her order.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Locs girlie…" answered the handle.

"Thank you Locs." Smiling briefly as she gazed at the door, before turning back around to rush down the nearby staircase, the embarrassed door handle's grumbling following after her.

As she approached another set of doors she found herself hesitating for a moment. This was an unfamiliar part of the castle and the doors before her led to rooms unknown, anyone or anything could be waiting for her, and she did not particularly relish the idea of another encounter with anymore royalty. Quietly she tip-toed towards the door gently easing it open, listening for sounds, quickly stepping through the door when nothing met her ears. She spotted the opposing door across the room and rushed towards it when something caught her eye. Looking towards the unusual sight, her interest was piqued by the sight of a large rectangular shape draped in burgundy fabric. Walking over towards it slowly Sarah pulled the material off, surprised when she was greeted by her own reflection.

She stared at herself for a moment taking in the new mark that now graced her throat, the crescent like shape with its inner swirls would almost be beautiful, if not for the fact that it branded her a whore. She grimaced in distaste as her fingers brushed across the brand, it felt cool to the touch, cooler than the rest of her skin, startled, she pulled her shirt lower exposing the skin above her breast surprised to see the previous Celtic knot gone. She felt the skin of the where the mark had rested and it felt smooth, untouched.

Adjusting her shirt back into place she focused on the mirror and found herself running her hand caressingly up and down the intricate carvings depicting flowers that surrounded the glass. After a few minutes of studying the impressive artistry that went into the frame's creation she was getting ready to throw the cloth back over the large ornate mirror when something in the background of the mirror caught her attention. Staring hard into the depths of the glass, she tried to look for movement, some small part of her hoping it had been a figment of her imagination, when all of the sudden her reflection disappeared altogether, instead in its place was the reflection of Jareth's bedroom. Focusing on the room Sarah found herself blushing as she noticed the entwining figures on the bed, unable to help herself from taking a closer look she gasped as she recognized the impressive figure of none other than the Goblin King as he hovered over someone who was running their hands up his chest and to tangle them in his hair, drawing his head down for a kiss. Glancing away she forced herself to take a deep breath, grabbing the heavy material, preparing to toss it over the intimate images when she was stopped in her tracks, her attention riveted to the brand upon the woman's collar bone. Surely it wasn't…there was no way, it just wasn't possible. Feeling unexpected heat curl in the pit of her stomach, she took in the scene, noticing for the first time the features of the woman reflected back to her were none other than her own. Drawing in a shaking breath, she stared as the two figured rolled so that the woman now lay astride the king, undulating her hips in time with the man below her as he slide his hands up her sides gently caressing her skin as they moved together. Blinking several times she suddenly found her own reflection staring back at her once more.

Uncertain of what had just happened…if it had happened? Sarah found herself forcefully throwing the cloth back over the mirror, smoothing it out across the large frame, before she hastily continued on her way out of the room, unable to completely silence the little voice in her mind that asked her if being his mistress was really such a terrible thing.

Hurrying down the hallway as if being chased by her thoughts Sarah finally began to recognize the tapestries covering the walls. Sighing in relief at the familiar sight she was struck by the silence that pervaded the castle. It was eerie, normally rambunctious goblins were found throughout the chambers regardless of the hour. Drunken singing and laughing had turned into reassuring sounds that she had begun to assume were always present. Taking a quick look around she noticed the door way that led to the throne room. At least she knew she would be able to get back to her room now, without ending up turned around.

Hustling down the hallway she kept a look out for any goblins, but none showed themselves, nor any amorous royalty. Grateful for the small mercies Sarah rushed into her rooms bolting the door shut behind her.

Releasing a breath Sarah stretched fighting off a yawn and the hunger pains that were making themselves known to her stomach, wincing as she felt her injured lip reopen. When faced with the prospect of going to bed hungry or risking unwanted advances she decided to cut her losses and simply deal with her hunger. Slipping into her bathing room, it wasn't long before she was bathed and changed into her comfortable sleepwear.

Exhausted, yet unable to relax Sarah wandered out onto her balcony, taking deep breaths of the cool fresh breeze as it played with her hair. Staring off into the night, she fought off all the new fears she would now face in this world that was so very different from her own. Here she was considered a commodity, something that was completely expendable…ready to be tossed away whenever someone was done using her. The Goblin King had gone back on his word, she wanted to deny it, but his betrayal had hurt more than the stupid Troll Prince's hand… She had wanted so hard to believe he would keep his promise, because part of her, a part that she didn't want to even acknowledge existed had started to like him…he was attractive, persistent…seductive. And she had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker…was that how he saw her? Some young mortal "girl", completely besotted and gullible, a piece of chattel to be used for breeding.

Shaking her head in disgust, Sarah slumped down against the railing, her shoulders hunched forward as she rested her head against the cool stone, silently berating herself for her foolishness.

Suddenly her thoughts and self-abuse were interrupted by the flapping of wings. Her head shot up in surprise at the sight of her little owl friend perching himself on the railing next to her arms, quirking it's head to the side inquisitively.

"Hello again…" she whispered, softly stroking his breast feathers in greeting.

Not bothering to respond the owl nudged her fingers with its beak, waiting until she turned her hand over uncertainly before dropping something into it.

Closing her hand in reflex Sarah was surprised to find a beautiful, delicate flower resting against her palm. She carefully picked the blossom up and brought it to her nose inhaling the exotic fragrance, trying to associate it with something from her own world. The closest she could get was that it reminded her of the violets her Grandmother used to grow.

"It's wonderful thank you." She grinned tucking it into her hair, before resuming her petting of the bird. The owl silently stared at her, only bothering to nibble on her fingers when she stopped her stroking.

She found it hard to explain, but she found it oddly comforting to stand there with the owl, no words being spoken, no need to pretend, the only sounds were the occasional stirs of the plants below caused by the wind. For how long either of them remained one could not say, but as the sky began to lighten with the warning of the coming morning the owl took flight, disappearing. In a trance like state Sarah wandered back into her room before crawling into bed, unable to fight her eyelids as they closed, shutting out the breaking dawn, the flower still firmly tucked behind her ear. It was the first time since being in the Underground that she dreamt of home and her Grandmother's garden.

Jareth landed on his balcony, quietly glancing around for any signs of the girl, only to be confused when he noticed her presence was absent. Concerned for her safety, he strode over to his "guard" and demanded an explanation, "Where is she Locs?"

"Where is who yer Majesty?" yawned the doorknob as he blinked up at the angry monarch.

"The girl that was in my rooms." Snarled the Goblin King angrily.

"Oh the girlie, she asked me to let er' out so's I did." If door handles could shrug this one would have been shrugging.

"Why Locs?" Jareth could feel a headache descending as tried to puzzle out the motivations behind his normally stubborn and vigilant guard dog.

"Cuz' she asked yer majesty…no one ever bothers to ask…" griped the doorknob.

Jareth stood there dumbfounded. Because she had asked?! Even his furniture was no longer safe from the charms of Sarah evidently. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and everything seem to cave to her whims. He fought back the snarky voice that reminded him that he was no different.

Part of him wanted to be furious with her, she had intentionally defied him once again, and yet there was a part of him that had to admire the gumption this one small mortal possessed, that she was willing to even go against a _king_. Beginning to question his own sanity Jareth shook himself of the thoughts penetrating his normally focused mind, he quickly changed his clothes and stepped from the room, storming towards the healer's chambers, strangely anxious to check on the condition of the goblin who had tried to protect Sarah from the prince.

"Good morning your Majesty." Liam's greeting pulling his mind from all thoughts of Sarah.

"Liam, how has the young goblin fared?" he asked distractedly looking at his hands, trying to downplay his own concern that one of his subjects had been injured so brutally by a visiting "guest".

"Ah the young one known as Neats, I believe your mistress called him?" unable to keep the curiosity from his voice completely, after all the king had never taken a mistress before. Surely there must be something special about this young girl for his lord to lay claim to her.

"Yes, I'm afraid Sarah has grown rather fond of him and given that young Neats recently faced down a cave troll for her, I'm inclined to think he returns her affections." Shrugged the Goblin King nonchalantly.

"I should certainly say, considering the number of injuries he sustained, he must care quite a bit for your—er, Sarah…" the healer nodded in agreement with the King's assessment.

"He will make a full recovery then?" Jareth pushed, needing clarity of the prognosis.

"I see no reason he should not, but out of curiosity where did this young goblin come into contact with a cave troll? They rarely venture past the Labyrinth and I have never heard of one daring to enter Goblin City." asked the healer, a befuddled expression upon his face.

"Unfortunately he had a brush with the_ prince_ in the Goblin Market." Sneered the King.

"I have heard that Prince Lutge is not known for keeping an even temper." Soothed the gnome as he gazed at the snarl that graced his monarch's face.

"Indeed. That princeling needs a lesson in manners, heaven forbid he allow his temper to rule him when he ascends to the throne. It could lead to war." The Goblin King said thoughtfully as he marched towards the doorway.

"Thank you Liam, I shall relay the good news to Sarah, I'm sure she shall be much relieved."

"Yes, of course, give your mistress my best." Liam called out, hoping for a form of confirmation in his own way.

"Good day." Rejoined the King allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

Jareth fought back a sigh, he still had a tedious day of entertaining a self-centered prince. Hopefully however by the end of the meeting they could part with the treaty renewed. He snorted indignantly to himself, not bloody likely. The cave troll prince lacked the finesse to deal with politics, he was too selfish, and a king had to be willing to make the sacrifices for their people. The prince was a spoiled little brat that he would rather bog than eat with.

Fighting back his irritation Jareth strode toward the banquet halls only to stop in disgust as he found the prince and his guard already shoveling food into their mouths. Struggling to hold back the comments that were on the tip of his tongue, about just how** lacking** the prince was, he moved into the room pretending ignorance of the prince's faux pas—should the troll become defensive the negotiations would be even more difficult to conduct.

"I trust you slept well?" he chose to ask instead, tugging his gloves more firmly onto his hands.

"I would have slept better with a lush body pressed against me last night, it was rather cool after all." Sneered Lutge, food flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Your discomfort is unfortunate, I however found no issue with the evening's temperature, I thought it quite warm." Replied Jareth grinning lasciviously, while tossing himself into the chair at the head of the table, nonchalantly glancing over at the silent troll. "Let's agree to disagree, shall we?"

"Very well…" ground out Lutge begrudgingly, releasing a rather large belch while jerking out of his chair, goblets spilling their contents with the jarring motion.

Unperturbed by this Jareth sighed and rose, before gesturing back towards the prince to follow as he passed through the door and down the hall towards his study.

Comfortably situating himself behind his desk, he sat with his hands loosely folded in front of him, waiting for the troll to take the seat across from him before beginning.

"I am certain that you must have many duties to fulfill, as do I, and have no desire to waste precious time volleying back and forth over inconsequential niceties, therefore I propose we cut to the heart of the matter so that you and I may be able to return to our affairs as soon as possible." Stated Jareth, lazily motioning with his hand to summon the treaty to appear before them.

"As you wish Goblin King." Retorted the prince, leaning back in his already creaking chair, resting his entwined hands over his bulging stomach.

Ignoring the troll's lack of manners Jareth placed the treaty down on his desk, preparing to go over the contents, "The treaty was established some four hundred years ago, by your father and myself for unification in protection from the Darklands, in the event that either kingdom comes under siege, the other would be obligated to render assistance. The treaty goes further to include trade rights and land boundaries, and has been mutually beneficial to our people to maintain this amicability as much as possible.

Your father passing these duties onto you suggests that you are soon to become the sovereign…his failing health will only permit him to uphold his position for a continued short amount of time. He has been a wise and kind ruler for your people, I am confident in his choice as appointing you as the heir apparent, and that you will continue forth in a manner befitting of the throne. You are of course, welcome to read through the treaty and see if there are things you believe to be more advantageous and will discuss them." said the Goblin King nonchalantly.

Jareth sat back in his chair, posture relaxing. Hopefully this prince was not as stupid as he looked. The treaty had been a benefit to both kingdoms, helping to establish trade routes and promoting peace between the two kingdoms. If this prince thought it was no longer necessary…it could lead to war. He fought back a grimace at that thought. Thus far the prince's ego had ruled his actions, Jareth could only wait to see if level headedness prevailed here. He watched carefully as the troll read through the treaty, eyes scanning it back and forth. An indeterminable amount of time later the troll tossed the treaty back onto the desk, a scowl upon his face.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Jareth perplexed.

"No, where do I need to sign?" sighed the prince, eyes dropping back to the scroll on the desk.

"We don't sign with ink your highness. This is a magically binding document, if one party should fail to uphold their end of the agreement there is a price to be paid." The king informed the prince, pulling out a small pen knife from his drawer.

The troll said nothing in response, only pulled his lips into a firmer straight line, silently relaying his displeasure to the ruling monarch.

Jareth pulled his glove off, tossing it on the desk, before bringing the small knife up to his hand, using it to draw a thin line of blood from his palm. Gently setting the knife down he allowed the blood to drip onto the bottom of the parchment. He quickly pulled his glove back on and cleaned the knife off before turning the handle towards the prince across from him.

The troll hesitantly repeated the gesture and submitted his wound to the same treatment. Before their eyes the "signatures" glowed, the scroll itself floating up from the desk and vanishing from the room.

Both seemed to relax back into their seats for a moment, before the prince silently rose, "It is growing late and I must begin my journey home. There is much I need to do. Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty." Lutge stated, making a slight bow in Jareth's direction before turning and swiftly leaving the room.

The Goblin King sat there somewhat stunned by the prince's polite behavior. That was in fact the first time since arriving that he had afforded Jareth the proper treatment according to his station. Shaking off the strangely docile behavior he stood, vanishing from the room in the same manner as the scroll.

A/N:

If you are interested in viewing the artwork I've got thus far for the story the link is

_kibasgirl4ever_.deviantart_ (no underscores)


End file.
